Foreign Exchange Hottie
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: Alice takes it upon herself to sign edward up for the foreign exchange programme to help him become more sociable. He ends up with Bella Swan, the foreign exchange hottie. Will he open up to her and enjoy her company? All human, OOC, ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Satcea for beta-ing this chappie for me ****J**

**Disclaimer - I own none of these characters just the plot line.**

**Welcome To Forks**

"So, remind me why you signed me up for this stupid thing in the first place?" I asked Alice giving her a pointed glare.

"Well, first off, you need to become less of an unsociable hermit that stays in his room and listen to music all the time. Secondly, maybe you could make a new friend other than your siblings and their respective others and it's a good experience."

"Aren't you just the loving sister." I muttered and walked out of the kitchen.

"You need to help me with this!" She shouted after me pointing to the chocolate fudge cake she was decorating. "It's your visitor." She argued.

"You're the one that arranged it all." I retaliated and went to hide in my room. "Why did my parents decided on more children." I muttered to myself.

I flopped onto my bed and reached over and switched on my stereo and closed my eyes as the soft notes filled my room instantly relaxing me and making me forget the anger my sister had caused.

Alice had the brilliant idea of signing me up for the foreign exchange programme in school over the summer break. I had been looking forward to having the free time to be by myself and do whatever I wanted.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the downstairs kitchen. I turned up the volume and put my pillow over my head. I could still hear her muffled yells so turned up the music as loud as it would go.

"HEY!"

My pillow was ripped away from my head and I was faced with a pissed off Alice. Her eyes were boring holes into mine as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot loudly on my wooden floor.

"What?" I replied nonchalantly acting innocent as she switched off the stereo causing the room to fall silent.

"You know fine well _what_!" She spat. "I went to all the bother of trying to help you out and get everything ready for _your_ guest and you give me no help."

"I didn't ask for it." I snapped.

"Well your guest will be landing in, oh, forty minutes so you have no choice now. Hurry up and put something more presentable on then we're all leaving for the airport." She threw the pillow at me and stomped out of the room.

"Moaning cow." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." She sang as she carried on out of my room slamming her own door shut.Finally deciding to make a move, I groaned and heaved myself up off the bed and headed over to the closet to find something that didn't have holes in it or was frayed at the hem. I pulled out the first shirt that came to hand and a pair of decent black jeans. I ran my hand through my hair and went downstairs and waited for the rest of the family.

"Hey bro, you ready to meet your new buddy?" Emmett was sitting on the couch playing the wii with Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and his girlfriend Rosalie at his side flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, ecstatic." I droned and plopped down in a chair.

"Crap! How'd you beat me again?" Emmett threw a strop, huffed and dropped the steering wheel on the ground.

"Skills my man, skills." Jasper boasted. "You wanna game?"

"Nuh."

"I want a rematch." Emmett picked up the controller and readied himself for another race, positing the wheel in front of him.

I watched in amusement as Jasper beat him again and again before Emmett had been humiliated enough for one day.

"Right." Alice skipped into the living room and smiling. "Let's get going. MOM, DAD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We're coming." My mom grimaced as she walked in pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

"Rose and Em can come with us and you can take Alice and Jasper in the Volvo." Dad came in and threw me my car keys.

"Sure." I lifted myself out of my chair and we went out to the cars.

"Oh, wait." Alice opened the car door and ran to the house and came out a few minutes later with a banner and a handful of multi-coloured balloons.

"Okay, let's get going." She chirped and buckled up as I set off in the direction of the airport following my dad's car.

--

"C'mon." I muttered for about the thirtieth time as we all stood waiting for the passengers to come through the arrivals gate. I looked back up to the screen to see that the plane had landed so the passengers should been through at any minute.

"Here we go." Alice picked up her banner reading 'Welcome to Forks I Swan' and stood in front of us all bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I rolled my eyes at her excitement and kept an eye on the crowd of people coming out; parents with their kids, elderly couples and young kids. I could feel the nerves starting to kick in - what if I got some total geek with bad acne and glasses with a plaster over them, or even worse, a jock with only girls on his mind.

"You this could go so wrong." I said to myself.

"What?" Alice turned to look at me.

"This could go so wrong, what if I end up with some geek or typical jock."

"Who says it's going to be a guy." Alice turned back to the crowd.

"What?!"

"Well it could be a girl for all we know. It only said I Swan on the notes." Alice shrugged."A girl! You gotta be shittin' me Alice! I'm not spending my summer hanging about with some _girl_." I screwed my face up with disgust.

"Oh, stop being such a nancy and suck it up." She glared at me.

"Yeah, you never know Ed, she might be a beauty. A foreign exchange hottie of sorts. She may just be the undoing of the unsociable, unbearably annoying and virgin Eddie." Emmett barked out.

"Fuck you!" I hissed at him so mom and dad couldn't hear me.

"Stop." Alice hissed shooting us both glares and turned back to the crowd and scanned the heads smiling widely.

I thought about what Emmett said, it wouldn't be bad if I got stuck with a beautiful girl all summer. As long as she could hold a decent conversation, listen to anything apart from that ridiculous dance music and wasn't too annoying I could handle it.

A girl appeared in the crowd, her head looking down at some paper. She lifted her head up to look around and a angelic smile lit up her face as she carried walking in our direction.

"Look at her Ed." Emmett nudged my side and nodded in the direction of the brown haired girl coming our way.

I watched as she walked right up to us, stopped and smiled. "Hi." She smiled shyly and wrung her hands together.

"I take it you're I Swan?" She nodded her head and Alice wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I'm so excited you're here already, we're going to have so much fun over the summer."

She smiled politely. "I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well this is my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, my mom and dad Esme and Carlisle." They all said hi and waved.

"It's nice to meet you all." Her eyes travelled over everyone them landed on me.

"And this is my other brother and your exchange buddy, Edward." She gestured to me as I stepped forward.

"Hey." She blushed slightly and waved.

"Hey, welcome to Forks." I smiled and was actually looking forward to summer break now.

**I just came up with the idea and hope you all like it.**

**T'wood be grand if you could review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Laura **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Missing Cases and Spoilt Brats

**Sorry it took so long to get something out I just couldn't think of anything. Hope this is good enough.**

**Missing Cases and Spoilt Brats**

"So I detect an accent, where you from, Britain?" Alice spoke up making Bella's eyes leave mine.

"Scotland, up North."

"Why don't you sound like Sean Connery then?" Emmett asked confused making Bella laugh lightly.

"Well Sean Connery is from Edinburgh where as I from up in the Highlands."

"Oh." Emmett nodded. "Cool, do you live near Nessie?"

"Actually, I do. Loch Ness is about a 2 hour drive away from where I live."

We all nodded and walked over to the luggage carousel. As we waited for Bella's luggage to turn up everyone broke off into their couples and began chatting to one another. I nervously shuffled my feet and looked over to Bella and smiled.

"So, how was the flight over?" I offered.

"Yeah it was good, no crying babies so that was an added bonus."

"Yeah." I chuckled lightly and dug my hands into my jean pockets.

I had no idea to handle this situation, my family knew I was no good with socialising and they just throw me in the deep end and leave me to fend for myself. I looked over to Alice to try and make some kind of contact for her to save me from this horrible conversation but to no avail.

"I'm just going to nip to the toilet, I'll be back in a tick." She quickly left and darted in the direction of the restrooms.

"Why'd you leave me like that Alice?" I hissed at her as she turned to me.

"Like what? I was simply talking to Jasper." She frowned.

"You know I'm no good with this type of thing." I thrust my arms up in the air and waved them around my head. I watched as she rolled her eyes at me and sighed heavily which only made my anger boil more.

"You really need to stop with all this over-dramatising every small itsy bitsy situation, Edward. Really, there's no need for it."

"Whatever." I groaned and turned to look out for Bella's luggage even though I had no idea what I was looking for.

My anger faded with each passing minute of watching the slats move one after the other, the odd sticker stuck on some.

"They have little Scotland flags sewn onto the tops." I turned to see Bella standing beside me. "The suitcases I mean, my mum sewed little Scottish flags on them so they would be easier to find amongst the others."

"That's thoughtful." I commented making her blush and look back at the carousel which was finally filling with some cases.

"How many cases did you bring?" Alice asked.

"Just two."

"Two! Only two?" Alice squeaked out looking horrified.

"Yeah, why?"

"How can you pack six weeks worth of clothes in two suitcases?" Alice looked at her incredulously.

"Well, I don't have that much to take with me I suppose." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I see one coming." She skipped forward.

"I'll get it."

She pointed out the small black case to me and I made quick work of pulling it off the carousel and onto the luggage kart that my parents were steering.

"Cute." I stared at the case with at least 8 little flags sewn sporadically over the top.

"Thanks." Bella smiled making me feel a small swell of pride in my chest.

Twenty minutes had passed since I had taken Bella's case off the carousel and there had been no sign of her other case. By now we were all starting to get fed up, Rosalie had given up and gone over to the coffee house with Emmett and Jasper. My parents had gone to the luggage claim counter leaving myself, Alice and Bella still looking.

"I think it's safe to say your other case isn't coming." Alice looked over sympathetically at Bella.

"I just hope this is the case with most of my clothes." She sighed and turned her back to the empty carousel sitting down on the kart.

"Well you know what it means if not?" Alice said with sparkling eyes.

"What?"

"We'll have to shop for you, buy you some new clothes until the other case arrives." Both Bella and I groaned in unison as Alice stopped bouncing and glared at us.

"I don't particularly like shopping." Bella said with a slight grimace making me smirk.

"Why not?" Alice said defensively.

"Well, the whole process really; knowing what clothes you want, then the right colour, size, style then having to try it on to find out it looks terrible and starting the whole process again - ugh!" She shuddered and I had to laugh. They both looked at me then and I laughed harder making them more confused.

"I have to give you extra like-ability points for hating shopping." I looked to Bella. "and to you" I pointed my finger millimetres away from her nose. "HA! Big. Fat. HA! She hates shopping!"

"Screw you!" Alice swatted my finger away and stomped off over to Jasper.

"Did I offend her?" Bella looked at Alice's retreating form then back at me with a sad expression. "I didn't mean to, I'll go shopping with her if she wants -"

"You will do no such thing!" I cut her off before she could say anymore. "She's a spoilt brat that gets everything she wants in life handed to her on a silver platter, it's nice to see her not get something every now and again." I rubbed my hands and cackled like a maniac inside as I watched Alice sit down on Jasper's knee and dramatically throw her arms in the air.

"Okay." She spoke softly.

"It seems they lost your other case somewhere in Gatwick." My dad came up behind us. "They said it may take a few days to track it down and send it here but will contact us as soon as they find it."

"Okay then, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." My mom put her arm over Bella's shoulder and steered her over to the others. "Let's get you back to the house and settled in, I'm sure you could do with a good sleep after the flight."

An hour later we pulled up outside the house. Alice had decided she couldn't be near me for now so her and Jasper swapped with Emmett and Rose who drove with Bella and myself. Emmett kept a light conversation flowing the whole drive home whilst Bella answered all his ridiculous questions like if haggis were real?

"Of course they are!" Bella answered feigning seriousness. "You always see them out the back in the mornings, they love to eat pancakes especially my grannie's home-made ones." She smiled widely.

"Seriously." Emmett asked totally engrossed in the conversation. I bit my knuckle and choked back a laugh.

"Of course not you jackass!" Rosalie snapped not even looking up from the magazine she was reading. "She's pulling your leg and your falling for it hook, line and sinker like a stupid, naïve 2 year old!"

"Really?" Emmett looked to Bella a little hurt.

"Yeah, sorry but you have to admit it was kinda funny." Bella looked at him pleadingly and jumped when he burst out laughing.

"I suppose so, especially the pancakes bit." He laughed harder and wiped away the tears that streaked his cheeks.

As soon as the house came into view Bella sobered up quickly and gawped as I pulled up in front of the house.

"This is where you live?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you like it?" I asked smiling at her reaction.

"It's beautiful and big, _really_ big. I live in a 2 bedroom terrace, this is like a castle compared to my house."

"Well you'll be living in this castle for the next six weeks so enjoy it." I parked the car and got out.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this holiday." Bella laughed and smiled as she excitedly walked up the steps to the front door.

**I know it's short but hope you enjoy and review to tell me what you think**

**Laura **

**xoxoxo**


	3. Winning and Losing

**Stephenie owns Twilight not me ****L**

**Winning and Losing**

I watched Bella skip up the last step and wait patiently at the door as I carried her suitcase for her.

"Welcome to Casa De Cullen." Emmett announced as he opened the door stepping aside for Bella to go in first.

"It's beautiful."

She gazed around the entrance taking everything in. I watched her eyes light up and sparkle as she ran her finger over the polished wood of the cheery wood sideboard in the hall. Emmett walked passed throwing the house keys in the bowl and resuming his gaming in the lounge.

I heard the gravel crunch as the rest of the family arrived and Alice's light steps run across the distance to the house. She bounced in through the door and over to Bella.

"C'mon and I'll take you up to your room, you're right beside me and Edward is on the other side." She linked arms with Bella and dragged her in the directions of the stairs.

"I take it I'm forgiven then?" Bella questioned hesitantly.

"For what?" Alice stopped to look at her.

"The whole shopping thing, I didn't mean to upset you -"

"Pssh! Forget about that." She waved it off smiling. "I'll make you succumb to shopping later, we have weeks to work on you."

I shook my head and watched them climb the stair as Alice drabbled on about, shopping and boys and the other girly stuff we usually had to endure listening to. I dropped Bella's case at the bottom of the stairs and sat down beside Emmett, who handed me a steering wheel.

"Come on Eddie Boy, let's see if you can beat me." Emmett challenged.

"How much?" I wagered.

"10 bucks says you beat his crappy ass." Jasper said as he sat down on my other side.

"Easiest ten bucks I've ever made." Emmett laughed.

"Don't get too cocky just yet bud." I said a little offended as Emmett picked out his character and which circuit we were going to race. I readied myself as the lights flashed green.

"YES! Eat my dust Mario!" Emmett bellowed as I skidded and fell into 8th place as he led with Donkey Kong. "As I said Jasper, easiest money I've made." He scoffed.

We were on the last lap and I was just behind Emmett.

"C'mon Ed, you can't let him beat you." Jasper elbowed me.

"Screw you dude, I'm trying but he keeps dropping those damn bananas on me." I hissed and swerved another banana. "Quit it with those fucking bananas Emmett!"

"Hey, I gotta do what I gotta do." He defended.

"Get the mushroom, get the mushroom!" Jasper chanted bouncing in his seat and pointing to the spare mushroom boost sitting on the side of the road. I twisted the wheel to the left just in time to catch the mushroom and zoom past Emmett.

"OH HELL NO!" Emmett raged as I passed the finish line causing Jasper and myself to get up and dance in front of the screen.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, your sh-it, your sh-it." We both sang in his face.

"Where's my ten bucks then Em?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Fuck you two, come on Rose." He pulled himself up off the couch throwing a scrunched up ten dollar bill at Jasper and stormed off up the stairs not even waiting for Rose to follow him.

We were still basking in our winning glory when giggles broke it up, I quickly spun around to see Alice and Bella leaning against each other laughing. I suddenly felt very stupid. "Hey." I mumbled and scratched the back of my head grimacing as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks with embarrassment.

"Very mature way of handling things boys." Alice spoke making Bella choke on a laugh.

"Yeah well Emmett deserved it for being so big headed." Jasper defended.

"It was only a computer game, it can't be that hard." Bella shrugged and slipped past us to sit on the couch.

"Yeah." Alice added as she sat down beside Bella.

"It's a bit more than just a 'computer game' honey, it takes a lot of skill to be as good as us." Jasper ruffled Alice's hair.

"Is that so?" I turned to look at Bella, a little taken by surprise with the tone of her voice.

"Actually, yeah it is." I replied.

"Care to wager on that?" She asked with a smile and a glint in her eye. I turned to Jasper who shrugged his shoulders and slipped in beside Alice.

"Okay, what do you want to bet?"

"If I win you go shopping with myself and Alice for my clothes, if you win we can do whatever you want."

"I thought you didn't like shopping?" I asked sceptically.

"I don't but I can tell you hate it more than I do, plus I'm sure Alice would be thankful to have someone carry around the bags of clothes she'll be buying, aye Alice?"

"Sure would." She piped up as they both smiled sweetly at me.

"Your on." I said passing her the steering wheel and setting up a race for the two of us. Being the gentleman that I am I let Bella pick the track.

"Oh, I used to play Ghost Valley on the super Nintendo all the time, let's do that one." She squealed.

"You play computers a lot?" I asked suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, we've had all the Nintendo consoles, my dad's a major fan. Mario Kart is my favourite game to play out of the lot and I always play Toad and I _always_ win." She grinned wickedly.

"Great." I groaned and was suddenly dreading when the light would flash green.

It all happened so fast, as soon as the green light flashed Bella was off the line and in first place. Alice cheered Bella on as she kept first place and I slowly crept further and further up until I was second.

"Come on Bella, only half a lap to go and SHOPPING, SHOPPING, SHOPPING!" Alice sang right in my ear trying to distract me no doubt.

"Jasper keep you annoying little fart of a girlfriend away from me before I decide that I want to only have a brother." I hissed elbowing Alice away from me.

"Hey!" Alice shouted. "That was uncalled for." I could hear the pout in her voice but ignored it.

"This is for you Alice." I looked up on the screen to see Bella rounding the last few corners before the finish line just as I landed on a flying blue shell.

"Yes!" I cheered as I sent the blue shell flying after her.

"Shit." Bella hissed and slammed on the brakes.

"What are you doing? He's going to win now!" Alice screamed in a whiney voice.

"Oh no she isn't." Emmett voice came from behind us.

Just as I caught up with the now idol Toad the blue shell hit Bella causing me to be in distance of getting hit too.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I started panicking as I spun in circles and flying off the edge of the track. "Nooooo." I cried and threw my controller on the floor like a toddler having a fit.

"Sorry." Bella smiled at me before racing off to the finishing line and crossing it.

"WOOHOO!" Emmett ran in front of Bella picking her up and twirling her around in circles causing her to squeal and giggle. "You are a Mario Kart genius and if I didn't have Rose I would _so_ want you to be my girlfriend right now." Emmett proclaimed causing Bella to blush crimson.

"Huh, thanks Emmett." She flustered and looked over at Rosalie cautiously.

"I can't believe you got beat by a girl man." Jasper laughed.

"Why don't you race her then." I spat.

"Don't be a sore loser Edward." Alice gloated from beside him. "I say we have a piece of my fabulous chocolate fudge cake I made for Bella to celebrate her win and me getting what I want yet again!" Alice sang and skipped through to the kitchen and everyone followed.

"Ugh." I groaned and put my head between my knees. "I can't believe I got beat by a girl."

"I hope you're not really that mad about it." I looked up to see Bella smiling sadly at me "It's only a game after all, could have been a fluke." She shrugged.

"No, it's fine. Emmett will never let me live it down but apart from that life's just gonna be peachy."

"I'll just threaten to beat him if he teases you." I laughed at that. "See, all better."

She clapped my thigh and I suddenly felt hyper aware of where her hand was. I looked up at her to see her smiling brilliantly and suddenly felt the giddy boy inside me do a little happy dance at the contact and the all too familiar feelings of lust take me. But I couldn't fall for her, I just couldn't, I had sworn not to fall for someone again.

"Yeah." Was all I said as I sobered up and abruptly walked straight out of the room ignoring the upset look on her face and heading straight to my room.

**Little bit of a cliffy there sorry. Just to clear things up Emmett, Edward and Alice are siblings. Jasper and Rose aren't siblings.**

**I can't get in touch with my beta so I apologise if there are any mistakes if anybody wants to be my beta please leave me a PM or something.**

**Much appreciated**

**Laura**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Tanya

**I don't own Twilight**

**Tanya**

I threw myself onto my bed and reached over to my beside unit; grabbing my iPod and putting in the ear buds. I wasn't in the mood for calming music so selected one of my 'angrier' playlists and turned the volume up, drowning myself in the notes of Metallica.

I had managed to listen to a good few songs before I opened my eyes and was being met by Alice's hazel orbs boring into mine. She looked pissed.

"What?" I growled not even taking the buds out of my ears. I watched her face contort from the verbal slap I had given her but I didn't care, I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Her mouth opened and closed as her eyes squinted in anger. I couldn't be bothered with this, I closed my eyes and crossed my feet at the ankles.

"HEY!" I yelled as she ripped the buds out of my ears.

"Where do you get off!?" Alice shouted as I rolled my eyes at her. "We were all having a good time then _poor Edward_ goes all grumpy and storms away to hide in his room yet again! And what did you do to Bella?"

"I did nothing." I huffed and went to take my ear buds back.

"Nu-uh." Alice pulled them further away behind her back and carried on glaring at me. "You certainly did something because she was nearly at the point of tears when I went to go check on the two of you."

"I. Did. Nothing." I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Yes. You. Did." She snapped back. "I thought you two were getting along." She sighed frustrated.

"We were." I glared at her and I could feel the burning and the tightening of my throat. "But …She, fuck." I ran a hand through my hair tugging at it slightly in frustration with the situation.

"What? Tell me." Alice pleaded as she sat down beside me.

"I could feel it; I could feel myself falling for her Alice." I whispered out feeling ashamed at admitting my feelings.

"That's a good thing Edward, it shows your moving forward." She patted my knee encouragingly and smiled. "You need to move forward."

"But what if I don't want to? I promised she would be the only person for me Alice, I promised myself I would never do this again and have to go through it all over again. Then next thing I know Bella arrives. She hasn't even been here a day and I'm starting to fall for her." I admitted.

"You can't spend the rest of your life by yourself Edward." Alice spoke softly. "It's not healthy, you can't let the past keep you from moving forward."

"I know but I can't go through that again, it was horrible." I barely whispered remembering the pain.

"Who says Bella will be anything like Tanya?" Just hearing Alice say her name made the pain worse.

"It's hardly been over a year since it happened and I feel like I shouldn't even be considering this. It feels like I'm cheating on her in some way."

"Edward, there was nothing you could do but you can't take it out on Bella. She's done nothing wrong and has nothing to do with any of this."

"I know." I sighed. "I'll go speak to her."

"Do you want me to go get her?" She offered.

"Thanks Al." I smiled meekly at her.

"Okay." She kissed the top of my head and left me.

I sat up and scooted to the edge of my bed and waited for Bella. I could feel the pain in my chest at the thought of having the conversation with her. I heard her knock lightly on the door before she popped her head through the small crack.

"Hey." She smiled making no move to come in any further.

"Hey, come in." I patted the area beside me.

"Okay, Alice said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah about that. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier to you, it was uncalled for and you didn't deserve it."

"It's okay. I just didn't know what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong it was me, all me. Look, I know we have hardly known each other but I want to tell you what happened, to get this all out, so you understand."Okay." She looked at me skeptically as I picked at my nails.

"Right…well, there was this girl, Tanya, we were inseparable from the day we met. She was my playmate, classmate, and best friend and eventually she became my girlfriend. She was nine when she first got diagnosed with cancer. Her mum had taken her to the doctors when she found a lump on her arm but the doctor dismissed it. By the time they actually did something it was too late and they had to amputate her arm from the shoulder down."I heard Bella take in a short gasp but I didn't look up. I could feel the tears begin to build up and I didn't want her to see me this way.

"After she finished her chemo she got the all clear and everything went back to normal. We played and hung out in our group never treating her any different, she was still the same Tanya in my eyes anyway. On her twelfth birthday we were sitting at the cinema when I asked her to be my girlfriend. She looked at me and nodded saying 'cool' _cool._" I laughed remembering the moment.

"Edward -."

"No, let me finish." I held my hand up for her to stop. "We were always together, she stayed at my house, then I stayed at hers, it was always that way. She was like a piece of me and I was a piece of her. We couldn't function properly without each other. She had just turned fifteen when the cancer came back in her lungs. Six tumors, six, how was she supposed to recover from that? They decided to remove 3 of the larger ones with surgery and use chemo on the smaller ones."

I felt Bella's hand take mine and squeeze it. I held back a sob as a tear trickled down my cheek and I wiped at it furiously.

"She had the surgery and began the chemo and everything was fine. We had gone on a short vacation to Florida when we got the phone call from Jasper saying that she wasn't responding to the chemo and the cancer had started to spread through to her other organs. By the time we got home she was too sick for me to visit her so I decided to write her a letter, two days later she passed away. She was only sixteen, _sixteen._" I choked out and couldn't keep back the sobs any longer.

"Sshh." I heard Bella hush me as her arms wrapped me in a comforting hug and I freely let her comfort me.

My body shook and shuddered with every sob, I snottered and snivelled and didn't care. I let out all the emotions and feelings I had kept inside come out and bared myself to her. I don't know how long we were in my room but by the time I started to sober up my eyes were sore and my tear ducts were dry having nothing else to cry out. My body was sore from sobbing and I'm sure I looked an absolute mess but I didn't care.

"I just wanted you to know, I've never really spoken to anybody about it like this. I became a bit of a recluse after the funeral, I stayed in my room and would hardly do anything with anybody. Alice thought that signing me up for this would help me come out of my shell a bit. I suppose it kinda worked." I said a little bitterly.

"I'm glad you told me." Bella rubbed my back.

"She meant so much to me, I felt like I couldn't go on the day I found out, she was part of me and always will be. I just find it hard to become close to people, I'm so scared it will happen to them and I'll have to go through all of this again." I admitted.

"Maybe you should have a sleep Edward."

All I could do was nod my head and lay down. I felt the bed move as Bella got up and I heard her footsteps as she crossed the room.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"You are more than welcome." I heard before she closed the door.

I let out a sigh of relief, it felt like I had taken a weight off my chest and was able to properly breath again. I didn't take me long to fall asleep soundly for the first time in a long time.

**I know this is a short chapter but it's pretty intense. I would like to dedicate it to my friend Lee who this chapter is practically based on. It was his 4 year anniversary on the 25****th**** November. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	5. Can't Beat a Bit of Horror and Humour

**I don't own Twilight**

**Can't beat a bit of horror and humour**

I rolled over and stretched out my legs; groaning at the satisfying pop my back gave. I smiled as I woke up and felt the slight warmth of the early morning sun hit my face. The fact that the sun was out made me smile but I was also happy and kind of relieved with the conversation I had with Bella last night.

I swung my legs around until they hit the cold wooden floor and made my way downstairs to the enticing smell of fresh pancakes.

"Something smells good." I said as I swung open the kitchen door to be met by Bella and my mother over at the stove flipping pancakes as the rest of the family sat and watched.

"Yeah, I'm just showing Bella how to make proper pancakes." My mother said. "None of these tiny little pancakes they have over with her." She laughed lightly.

"Nothing seems to be done in small portions over here." She muttered to herself in good humour.

"Can you imagine what poor Em would look like if they did?" Alice said in mock horror making us all laugh as Emmett looked up from the pancake he was stuffing his mouth.

"Whaa yauu sahin bou me?" He grumbled showing us the contents of his mouth at the same time.

"Ugh, close the cavern please." Alice said looking rather repulsed from the view.

Emmett just scrunched up his nose and carried on chewing as Bella flipped a pancake and put another onto a plate. "Here you go Edward."

"Thanks." I smiled taking the plate from her.

"You're welcome." She spoke softly as her cheeks tinted a little.

We happily chatted throughout breakfast making plans for the rest of the day. Thank god it had decided to be sunny which got me out of shopping with the girls. It was rare for us to get a day like this so Alice thought we better not pass up the opportunity of a sunny day for a day at the mall.

"Well I suggest we go on a hike." Emmett smiled.

"Nu-uh." Alice shook her head.

"Yeah, my co-ordination ain't the best and a whole bunch of roots n stuff isn't gonna help." Bella added.

"How about we go over to Port Angeles and go go-karting?" I suggested.

"You wanting a rematch?" Bella challenged.

"Why not." I said good naturedly.

"I'm up as long as you don't go all sulky on us again bro, take it like a man next time." He shook his head slightly.

"Like you did?" I snapped back, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever." He stood up to leave. "I'm going off to phone Rose." He muttered before leaving the table.

"I guess I should go get ready and call Jasper too." Alice skipped out of the room and off to her room humming along the way.

"Well I guess I should go shower." Bella slowly got up and went to take the dishes over to the sink.

"Leave that honey, I'll get them." My mom waved her off.

"No I insist. Plus you made breakfast." She smiled and carried on.

"I'm not used to help around here, you're going to spoil me and then I'll take bad to it when you leave." She sat back in her chair reveling in not having to clear up.

I silently stood up and helped clear the table putting the syrup, butter and honey away in the cupboard then helping Bella rinse the plates and load the dishwasher. I threw in a dishwasher tablet and set it to cycle.

"Would you be able to show me how to use the shower?" Bella asked blushing.

"Sure." I laughed lightly.

"What?" She asked as she followed me up the stairs.

"I just find it funny that you don't know how to use the shower."

"Well you Americans do everything different." She muttered under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are the stakes?" Jasper asked as he tied the buckle on Alice's helmet and tapped the top lightly before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Winner gets to decided what we do for the rest of the day, and it can't and I say CAN'T be shopping." I glared at Alice and Rosalie who both pouted.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

"Whatever." Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped into her kart.

We all got in our karts; Alice and Rosalie up front since they were girls, Emmett and Jasper next then Bella and myself since we were the biggest threats according to Emmett. I gripped the wheel tighter as the red light glowed then the amber.

"Get ready to eat my dust!" Emmett shouted as he revved the engine.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted. "You better not get me dirty." She whined causing us all to laugh at her.

GREEN! I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and flew forward. I took a quick glance to the right to see where Bella was and found her head-to-head with me. She looked over and winked before looking back straight ahead.

"It won't go fast enough!" Alice whined as she watched me overtake her.

"Put your foot right down sweetie." Jasper spoke as he passed her.

"This isn't fair everyone is overtaking me!" I could tell she was going to complain for the rest of the day but I could care less.

I looked back in front of me focusing on winning and nothing else. I could hear Emmett's whoops and hollers from behind me as his engine wheezed loudly, no doubt with his body weight pushing it to the limit.

"I'm coming to get you Eddie." He screamed.

"Never gonna catch me!" I shouted back and laughed boastfully.

"That's it man. YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Hey yelled scaring me slightly.

I was still in the lead by the last lap. Alice had pulled out after the first lap and cheered on Jasper from the sidelines. I was too scared to look back and see where everyone was in case I lost focus on the race and someone overtook me.

"YES!" I yelled as I crossed the checked line and pumped my fists in the air.

"No way!" Emmett yelled and I turned to see him cross the line after jasper coming second then Bella and eventually Rosalie after him.

I pulled up and got out of the kart, a triumphant smile plastered across my face but I couldn't care. Bella climbed out of the car smiling as did Jasper who grabbed a jumping Alice.

"Well done Jazz, I think you were the best." She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thanks Ally, it was all for you." He gave her a peck then put her back on the ground.

"Unlucky guys." I said smugly not actually meaning it.

"Yeah because you seem so genuine." Bella smiled and shook my hand. "Good race though."

"You too."

"So where to Lewis Hamilton?" Bella asked.

"Please don't say something boring, please." Emmett pleaded getting down on his knees.

"I don't think I can put up with a museum or music shopping."

"Stop being a big oaf." Rosalie slapped the back of his head as she sauntered past him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"First off for being, I repeat, a big oaf and secondly for letting me come last." She shot him a look that would have killed him if it could then flipped her hair and stalked off to the restrooms.

"So where to?" Alice prompted shaking her head at the scene.

"How about we go for something to eat, rent a movie then go home?" I suggested looking around the group.

"Sure." Jasper shrugged followed by a nod from Bella and Emmet.

"Yeah, I know this great movie-"

"But _I_ get to pick the movie since I won." I cut Alice off.

"Fine." She huffed. "But I get to pick where we go to eat." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Sure, I'm a generous guy." I smiled and we left for Alice's choice in dinner.

We ended up going to a small diner where we all managed to get what we wanted; pizza for Emmett, salad for Rosalie, burger for Jasper and myself, milkshake for Alice and popcorn chicken for Bella.

We ate our meal and chatted contently. Bella told us about her hometown or should I say village. She was an only child, lived in a small 2-bed roomed house with her parents who worked modest jobs. She told us about her school which was tiny compared to ours and told us her interests in reading and music.

I found myself engrossed in her, taking every small fact about her and storing it away for the future. When Alice spoke up, cutting Bella off, I found myself hacked off at her and wanting Bella to start talking again.

I watched as she would spin her fork around in her hand as she spoke, rambling on and on, going off on a tangent then she would act bashful and blush when she realised her mistake. I found it endearing and totally cute the way she acted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up the comedy section again for about the third time trying to find a decent movie. There seemed to be none that were catching my eye and I was nearly going to give in and let Alice picked when I noticed Bella reading the back of a DVD case.

"What ya got there?" I asked trying to see the cover.

"Oh! Sorry you gave me a fright." She smiled and blushed again. "Oh, this is just a movie I like."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." She handed over the case as I read the cover.

"'Shaun of the Dead' huh? Wouldn't have out you down for this."

"Yeah well, can't beat a bit of horror and humour in a movie can you?" She smiled. "It's basically a spoof on 'Dawn of the Dead', really funny if you like spoofy films. Simon Pegg is hilarious, love his movies."

"Well looks like I found my film then."

"Are you sure, you don't have to get it just cause I like it." Bella started as she followed me to the tills.

"Like you said, you can't beat a bit of horror and humour." I smiled back at her.

**Sorry it took so long, forgive me **

**Thanks**

**xoxox**


	6. Shopping

**I don't own Twilight**

**Shopping**

**A/N. A belated Merry Xmas to all and I wish you all a fabby New Years - may you all get as pished as farts, feel like crap in the morning and remedy it with a voddie! (only to those old enough that is!) Thanks to Staysa for beta-ing for me!**

After Emmett had bought half the stores food-mostly for himself- we drove back to the house. Alice made quick work of turning the lounge into a movie theater as we all changed into more comfortable clothing and set up drinks and popcorn. Much to Bella's pleasure everyone loved the film, even Rosalie, which surprised me.

A few days passed quickly and the immanent shopping trip was coming up. Alice was as hyper as a kid on Christmas about the whole thing which scared me, a lot, but I think it freaked Bella out more.

I walked downstairs to find Alice and Bella sitting at the kitchen table. I watched the two of them with slight amusement. Alice's eyes were as round as saucers as she rapidly filled Bella in on the itinerary for today stores they were going to visit and what they were going to get in each store. Bella occasionally nodded her head and kept silent throughout her 'debriefing' of the day's activities.

"Give her a break Alice." I glared at my sister as I moved past them to get a bowl of cereal and some coffee.

"Thanks." Bella looked up at me gratefully and I nodded back in return.

"Well to be honest Edward, I don't think we have time to take a break. After I inform Bella of the shops we need to go to, the clothes we need to get, breaks, travel arrangements, times, there's a lot of things that need to be discussed. Oh I forgot about sizes, colors-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, that's all I'm hearing coming out of that cavern you call a mouth." Emmett waltzed into the room with his hand beside his face mimicking a mouth as he rolled his eyes.

"Big unsophisticated, fashion senseless, narrow minded oaf." Alice muttered under her breath as she closed up the magazines she had sprawled across the table top and huffed out of her chair.

"Whatever titch, your just jealous that I have a natural fashionistic flare." Emmett declared as he flourished a hand down his body show casing his tie-dye wife beater and basketball shorts.

"Ugh." Alice looked him up and down with distaste before stomping out of the room. "Oh, twenty minutes Bella and you too Edward." She pointed at me then spun on her heel and left.

"I'm just going to nip upstairs and get ready for the trip." Bella slipped out the chair and quietly left the room. I couldn't help but stare at her as she left the room. Emmett's elbow in my side took my attention away from her.

"Hey!" I hissed rubbing my side as he smirked and took a mouthful of my cereal.

"You goit bahd." He mumbled through the cereal.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he swallowed and took a drink of my coffee and grimaced.

"First off put some sugar in that coffee and secondly, I said. You. Got. It. Bad. Comprende my brother?"

God was I that obvious?

"No I don't." I scoffed and snatched my spoon out of his hand taking a mouthful.

"Yes you do and stop trying to cover it up. You were just all googly eyeing her ass there and you always have that stupid grin on your face when she's around."

I could feel the blush come up on my face at the thought of me making an absolute fool out of myself. I ducked my head down and shoveled the cereal into my mouth then downed the coffee before making a remark about getting ready to go shopping and quickly left.

"Oh the joys of young love." Emmett chuckled as I left the room, flipping him the bird.

"Fuck you." I barked back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take this anymore, my legs are sore, my feet ache and my arms feel like they're going to fall off." Jasper whined as we trailed behind Alice and Bella.

"C'mon guys." Alice waved at us impatiently.

"Can we stop for a break, please?" Jasper pouted at Alice. "I'm sore."

"We have one more shop then we'll be stopping for lunch. Oh, and you can pick some stuff out if you want." She winked at Jasper as she stopped outside of Victoria's Secret."Oh hell yes." Jasper grinned as he all but ran up to Alice. "Have I told you how much I love you right now?" Jasper asked claiming her lips.

"No you haven't actually." She giggled.

"Gross." I mumbled and walked past them not wanting to see them all loved up. I motioned for Bella to follow as she stood awkwardly beside them. I stopped when I came to a table full of different colored panties. I watched as Bella rifled through the panties until she noticed me watching her.

"Sorry, I um…" I flushed as she smiled.

"No worries. What do you think black or turquoise?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Black or turquoise?" She asked holding up the panties. "I'm not letting Alice spend a load on knickers when I only need a few."

"Uh… turquoise then." I shrugged not really caring about the color because now all I could think about was her wearing them.

"Good idea, nice and summery looking." She put them into her basket.

"Yeah, summery looking." I muttered and looked around the shop.

Thankfully Jasper and Alice had finished with their little lovey dovey moment and came into the store. I was hoping that Jasper would stick by me but no, he had other plans with helping Alice shop for a few things.

"I like these Bella." Alice looked through the panties Bella had put in the basket. "Me and Jas are gonna get a few things."

"Sure."

"Cool, Edward you can help Bella out." I blanched at Alice as she smiled wickedly. "You okay with that Bella?" She asked innocently.

"Yep, fine with me." She smiled and moved to rack of bras. "What do you think of these?" She pulled out a red lace bra asking me.

"That's . . . cute?" I asked hesitantly. She giggled and put the bra back as I went to her side since Alice and Jasper had gone on their own shopping spree that I wanted to know _**nothing **_about!

"If you feel awkward you can leave."

"No, no I'm cool." I tried to sound it but my voice wavered when she picked up a turquoise bra with orange flecks. She smiled when she saw my reaction and placed the item in her basket.

I had to admit after twenty minutes of just myself and Bella shopping it was turning more into a pleasure than just a chore. Once we had finished doing our shop, we meet up with Alice and Jasper and went for some lunch.

"So can we go home now?" Jasper asked after we had finished eating.

"Sure Bella got practically everything I wanted her to get." Alice shrugged as I danced for joy on the inside.

"Oh thank the lord my feet are killing me!" Bella confessed as we all laughed. "But I did have a good time, thank you." Bella's eyes were on mine the whole time and I felt like she was talking more to me than Alice.

"You are very welcome." Alice smiled at her but I noticed that Bella was still looking at me so I nodded my head slightly to show that I did catch that it was to me.

Alice and Bella linked arms as they walked ahead to the car leaving myself and Jasper to carry the shopping bags they had accumulated over the day.

"So what did you and Bella buy?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Bella bought a few things but to be honest that is none of your business. What. So. Ever." I said and carried on looking ahead and more precisely, at Bella's behind.

"You should have seen the stuff we got man, Alice even tried on the-"

"Jasper! This is my sister here!" I looked at him in utter disgust. "God." I groaned. "I was nearly scarred for life in there."

"Sorry dude I just got carried away." Jasper apologized. "Actually, did you get a preview of the new purchases?"

"Come on dude. We're just friends." I said a little forlornly and wishing that we were something more.

"Well you never know, she's here for a while and you don't know what's going to happen in the future man. You never know."

I let that settle with me and imagined if something were to happen between us. It would never end in a good way, if we did end up turning into some more she would have to go back home and what would happen then? We would never be able to keep a relationship up overseas, we would never get to see each other.

"It would never work out." I shook my head.

"You could try man, there's lots of ways you could keep in contact with." He was right there. We could phone each other, send e-mails, web cams and every holiday I could fly over or she could come here. The more I thought about it the more appealing it sounded and the more I wanted it to happen. But there was one question I didn't know the answer to. Would Bella want anything to happen between us? Now _that_ was the question.

**Thanks and maybe for a belated xmas present you guys could review and tell me what you think? Please**

**xoxoxo**


	7. Maybe Something More?

**I don't own Twilight**

**Maybe Something More?**

The rest of the day passed without so much as a few words passed between myself and Bella.

As I lay in bed that night I thought of having a relationship with Bella. I imagined being able to fit in with my family and friends, I had always been the odd one out with all the couples. I could just see the two of us sitting together, holding hands, laughing. A light knock at the door took me out of my daydream and back to reality.

"Come in."

"Hey." Bella smiled as she slipped her head through the gap in the door. "Can I come in for a sec?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." I nodded and sat up in bed.

"What you smiling at?" She asked as she sat down beside me, smiling too.

"Oh, um… nothing really." I mumbled and quickly wiped the smile of my face.

"Okay." She eyed me but shrugged it off. "I hope I didn't wake you, I couldn't get to sleep and Alice is already passed out on top of her bed and I was too scared to go into Emmett's room - the boy would most likely be up to something I wouldn't want to see." She said shuddering and making me laugh.

"Probably." I chuckled - he probably would be doing 'something' whilst thinking about Rosalie. The thought made me shudder too, which in turn made Bella laugh.

She lay back on my bed resting her hands behind her head as we chuckled quietly between ourselves comfortably. I followed suit and enjoyed her company, after sobering up we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Do you miss her?" Bella asked out of the silence.

"All the time." I whispered back, but for the first time I didn't feel the need to shut down when speaking about her. "We did everything together so everything reminds me of her." I confessed, unashamed.

"I'm sorry." I stiffened when I felt Bella take my hand and squeeze it gently. "It must be very hard for you."

All I could do was nod as I concentrated on the warmth of her hand in mine and curled my fingers around hers.

"Tell me about her."

In those four simple words every wall that I had built to keep people out crumbled to pieces. I told her about the first day we met, our little 'adventures' we went on together and I found myself laughing at them along with Bella. I felt guilty somewhat, that I was happy when I spoke about her. I should have felt angry, upset, empty but I felt happy and content in a way.

I don't know how long I had been retelling her all the memories but when I turned to look at Bella when she didn't laugh along with me I found her sound asleep. I found myself engrossed in her, the way her lips were parted slightly and how she would scrunch up her nose and snort a little every so often.

I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She turned her face into my fingers and let out a small sigh. I felt a smile tug on my lips as I twirled the strand in my fingers and turned onto my side to face her more.

"You want bananas?" Bella mumbled with a frown on her angelic face.

I chuckled at how cute she was in her sleep and yawned. I looked over to see it was five after one and decided that I should try to go back to sleep since Alice would no doubly be waking me up at some ungodly hour in the morning. I thought about falling asleep beside Bella but she would most likely feel uncomfortable so I moved over to the large bean bag I had and grabbed my throw.

"Why bananas?" She asked again with the same frown and rolled over onto her side. I pulled the over blanket up to cover her.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered and went over to the bean bag and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling like crap; my back ached and my neck was sore. I rubbed my neck as I stretched making my back pop. I looked over to see Bella sound asleep on the bed, she was sprawled out like a starfish across the bed and snoring slightly. I smiled at the sight and decided to leave her sleeping while I took a shower.

I came back to find Bella still sound asleep but I knew Alice would be waking soon and if she found Bella asleep in my bed I would be sat down and given the third degree.

"Bella." I softly whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled and turned over.

"Bella, it's time to get up." I chuckled.

"Go!" She swatted at my hand and grumbled under her breath. "Why are you waking me up?" She complained.

"If Alice finds you in my bed you'll be answering her questions for the rest of your stay here." I answered as her eyes flew open to look at me in horror.

"Oh." She gasped as she looked around my room. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here last night." She looked up apologetically.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I shrugged and couldn't help but smile.

"Did we erm . . ." She pointed to the bed then looked back to me then to the bed again. At first I didn't understand what she meant, but then it clicked.

"Oh no, I thought that would be a little awkward, I slept on the bean bag." I pointed over to the bag which still had the throw on it.

"Oh, okay." Bella let out a sigh and I felt my stomach sink. Did she hate the idea of sharing a bed with me? Obviously she didn't find me attractive from the reaction to the thought of her sharing a bed with me.

"You better go before Alice finds you." I muttered and went to leave.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I turned to look at Bella, a look of indifference on my face.

"I really enjoyed myself last night, it was nice just to chill and have a chat. I really enjoy your company." She ducked her head and I just caught the slight blush on her face as she got up and left the room.

I inwardly did a fist pump in the air. She enjoyed me, my company, she liked what we did last night.

"Ooh yeah." I smirked to myself as I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You look very happy this morning." My mum smiled at me as I sat down at the breakfast bar and watched her flip pancakes. "Why the smile?" She asked.

"No reason, just happy." I shrugged and grinned wider if that were possible.

"Okay then."

I loved how she would never pry into anything. I happily ate my pancakes and was on my third when Bella came in. her hair was still wet from her shower and the smell of her shampoo intoxicated me.

"You smell good." I slapped my hand to my mouth, _oh my god_ I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud.

"Thanks." Bella blushed crimson and started digging into the pancakes my mom put in front of her.

"Morning!" Alice chirped as she skipped into the room and jumped up onto the barstool.

"You two are up early." She looked at us a little suspiciously.

"Woke up early." I shrugged.

"Yeah don't think I'm completely over the time difference yet." Bella said nonchalantly.

"Morning guys." Emmett came bursting through the door and grabbed a pancake off of Alice's plate before devouring the large stack mom had made for him.

"So what are we doing today?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Emmett." My mom gave him a disapproving look and pointed to her mouth.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Why don't we just stay in?" Bella suggested. "You know, just a day of rest."

"Sure." Emmett mumbled getting another glare.

"Okay then, but can I give you a little makeover Bella?" Alice asked excitedly.

"What the heck, why not." Bella smiled as Alice clapped her hands and slid off the chair."I'll go get changed and then we can plan out the new Bella. Oh, we should have gotten your hair done yesterday when we were at the mall, never mind we can get it done later." Alice mumbled to herself as she walked out the room.

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into ." I warned Bella with an evil grin. "She is small but never underestimate her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella questioned, looking slightly scared.

"I don't know what a typical makeover is with you, but Alice doesn't do anything small; everything is a big production. I'm talking hair, nails, make up, clothes, shoes, accessories, waxing - if necessary . . ."

"Oh yeah the waxing ain't pretty. You should have seen the state of poor Eddie after Alice did a makeover on him." Emmett winced and I shuddered remembering the horrific experience she had put me through.

"She wouldn't." Bella laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Trust me she will." Emmett out in.

"And she'll enjoy it." I added.

"I'm so not looking forward to this now." Bella mumbled and I felt really bad for her."Well let's go then." I grabbed her hand and led her to the door grabbing my wallet and keys. "Time for an adventure." I said as I turned the door knob.

"_**Bella!**_ I'm ready!" Alice sang from upstairs.

"Quick! Go, I'll stall her." Emmett ushered us out the door and jogged up the stairs just as Alice came into view looking confused.

"Where are you guys going? Oh don't take her away Edward she wanted to get a makeover, this is just like the old times." She whined looking pissed.

"Sorry Alice." Was all I said before pulling the door open and leading Bella out. I didn't stop until I had gotten Bella in the car. I blew out a breath as I drove away from the house already knowing where I was going to take Bella.

"What did Alice mean?"

"What?" I quickly looked at Bella.

"Alice. She said 'this is just like old times', what did she mean by that?"

"When we were younger she used to try and give Tanya makeovers but she hated them so I used to help her escape from Alice. Kind of like what I did with you I guess."

"Where are we going anyways?" Bella asked as she looked out the window at the blurring trees.

"This place I always used to go with Tanya, it was our little spot. I haven't been there for a while but I would like to take you if you would like to go?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled.

I felt nervous as I pulled over at the space between a few trees and stopped the engine. I felt slightly nervous taking Bella here but I wanted to show her it. It had always been known as mine and Tanya's place but it was time to move forward. I silently led Bella through the trees being careful of the roots.

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered as we came through the trees and into the clearing. I looked around the familiar sight and sighed. I had missed this place.

"We always used to come here to get away, only Tanya and I knew where it was. It was kinda like our hide out from the world when things got too much for us."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked turning to look at her.

"For sharing this place with me, speaking to me, opening up and being yourself. Alice told me what you were like before I came, after Tanya's death."

Bella hesitantly reached out for my hand. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled enjoying the feel.

"It should be me thanking you. You've come here and changed me. I never thought I would feel like this again, I'm happy, content. It used to hurt talking about Tanya but now it doesn't. I've told you things I haven't told my family and I've only known you a matter of days." I confessed looking at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled and closed the distance.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Laura**

**xoxox**


	8. Piddley Legs and Cats with No Whiskers

**I don't own Twilight**

**Piddley Legs and Cats with no Whiskers**

**A/N In case you don't know the meaning to "piddle" is to pee so you get the jist of piddlely now . . . Hopefully!! One of the reviewers - Sarquan - wanted a little dig at Eddie's virginity so your wish is my command! ENJOY!**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had been so taken aback when Bella closed the distance between us and gently pressed her lips to mine. I stood frozen on the spot completely shocked. I stood there as still as rock as Bella pulled back, bit her lip and blushed while looking down.

"Sorry, I erm, I dunno what came over me . . . Sorry." She rambled.

"No don't be." I said quietly.

She looked back up at me slowly and smiled weakly.

"Okay."

We stood in an awkward silence, all that could be heard was the twitter of birds and the slight breeze rustling the fallen leaves. I felt like an awkward teenager on his first date or something, I needed to lighten the mood again.

"C'mon." I took Bella's hand in mine and led her over to the middle of the clearing where there was a small patch in the canopy above where the rare sunshine would peek through."How did you find this place?" Bella asked as I pulled her down to sit on the grass beside me.

"One day Alice had decided she wanted to give Tanya a makeover so naturally I kidnapped her from Alice and we ended up trekking through the woods and stumbled upon this place. It was actually Tanya that found it."

I lay back onto the grass and looked up to the sky. I watched out of my peripheral vision as Bella copied me and looked up, both of us just staring at the bright, clear sky. I felt her hand rest on mine and I instantly turned mine to interlace our fingers together. I stayed silent but couldn't help the smile that pulled on my lips.

"I didn't mean to be so forward before and now I've made everything awkward."

"You haven't made anything awkward" I lied a little.

"Yeah right." Bella snorted. "So what do you call the silent minutes that passed afterwards?"

"Okay maybe it was a little awkward but we're fine now." I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "I just didn't expect it."

"Sorry, mum always said I was a spur of the moment kinda girl." Bella offered with a smile.

"Stop saying sorry." I shook my head. "There's no need to be sorry."

"Sor-Okay." She smiled and giggled turning to roll on her side facing me. I got lost in her eyes as we stared at each other. "You have the weirdest color of hair I've ever seen." She reached out and tugged on a bit of my hair.

"Well thanks." I said slightly peeved being deemed to have 'weird' hair.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that, I love the color, it's just unusual, not very common you know?"

"I guess."

I closed my eyes as Bella played with my hair, running her fingers through it and twirling the longer parts between her fingers. I sighed feeling totally relaxed and not wanting to move from the spot.

"Tell me about you."

"What would you like to know?" She offered.

"Tell me about you growing up, your friends, stories . . ." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Well, when I was younger we lived on a small farm. I guess you could say I was a curious kid, I'm surprised I'm still alive after all the things that I got up to." She chuckled to herself.

"What did you do?"

"Well there was the time I went into the field with the bull - big no-no, then there was the time my mum couldn't find me and when she did I was in the steadding playing with the lambs under their mother's belly."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"Yeah well they were in the pen with their mother, you probably don't know much about farming but ewe's get _very_ possessive over their young. I'm lucky she never trampled me, so my mum says anyway." I felt her shrug beside me.

"So I take it you were a troublesome child." I laughed.

"Yeah you could say that, I prefer to call myself curious. For example I was sitting in the house one day with my stuffed mouse, Mowser, when I thought his whiskers were a bit long so I got the kitchen scissors and gave him a trim thinking they would grow back. Our cat, Bobby, was asleep on the couch and I noticed how long his whiskers were too -""You didn't." I laughed imaging a small Bella.

"Yep, cut every single whisker off and didn't even waken him. He hated me from that day forward, used to bite me too, little shit that he is."

"I can just imagine you doing something like that. Do you have any more curious Bella stories to share?"

"Well there was the time I was at my uncles."

"Go on, I can't wait to hear what you did."

"Well he had this big tank full of fish and I used to sit in front of it mesmerized by them. I remember asking my mum if the fish drank the water and mum said yes. I thought that it must have been so boring drinking water all day everyday so I grabbed a bottle of ribena juice out of the cupboard and poured it into the tank thinking that they would like a change and ribena was my favorite drink when I was young."

"Jesus Bella." I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up. "Those poor fish."

"I was trying to be considerate." She huffed sounding offended. I opened my eyes to see her looking slightly annoyed.

"I know you were." I laughed out.

"Since you got such a good laugh at those stories I want to know an embarrassing story about you."

"I don't have any." I lied.

"Yeah right, everyone has embarrassing stories. If you tell me one I'll tell you more of mine." She offered and I couldn't resist hearing another one of her stories.

"Fine but I want to hear yours first."

She raised an eyebrow weighing me up before nodding. "Fine but you better tell me one."

"Scouts honor." I swore.

"Okay, I was about 6 or 7 and we lived up at the farm. My dad had decided to take a bath and had ran the bath. I had nipped to the toilet before his bath and decided to jump into the bath but what I didn't realize was that my dad never put any cold water in the bath and the water was scalding hot."

My eyes shot open and automatically looked to her legs as she laughed.

"Obviously I screamed the house down and my dad came rushing in and saw me standing in the bath. He did the first thing I could think of to cool me down." She looked down and grimaced slightly.

"What did he do?" I asked eager to know what happened.

"He put me down the toilet pan and flushed it. Worse of all was that I had just been to the toilet." She shuddered but laughed. "So my dad gave me a toilet water, pee wash to cool the burns. Doctor said that was the only thing that stopped the scaring."

"Wow. I would have never thought of doing that."

"Yeah only my dad would think about putting me down the toilet. I ended up being called Piddlely Legs for years." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

She looked so beautiful right at that moment. Her eyes were shining, she had the most breathtaking smile on her lips and her cheeks were tinged a slight pink. Just then a drop of rain landed on her nose making her stop laughing and look to the tip of her nose. I looked up to see that clear sky was now cloudy which could only mean one thing. Rain.

"We better get back to the car before it starts to rain and we get soaked through to the bone and catch a cold."

I held her hand as we hurriedly climbed over the tree roots and made our way back to the car in record time. By the time we reached the house it was starting to get a little dark and the rain was heavily falling.

"Uh-oh." Bella whispered as we pulled up to the house.

"What?" I asked looking at her worried face.

"Alice is waiting and she doesn't look happy, at all." She gulped loudly.

"You'll be fine." I assured her and got out the car and ran up the steps to an impatiently waiting Alice. "Before you get on at her it was _my_ idea, she's _my_ visitor and she doesn't want a makeover."

"Protective much?" Alice smiled.

"No, but just leave her alone."

"Fine." Alice held her arms up, smirked and walked into the house leaving me stunned. She never backed down that easily, never.

"Is she mad at me for running away?" Bella asked as she crept up behind me.

"Surprisingly . . . No." I said as I walked into the kitchen, Bella trailing behind me.

"Oh hello." My mom greeted us with a smile. "Did you have a nice day out?" I nodded my head as she went and pulled a lasagna out of the oven. "You have perfect timing dinner is just finished. Call your brother and sister please."

"Emmett! Alice!" I shouted from the foot of the stairs and turned back.

Bella was setting the table as Emmett bounded down the stairs at break neck speed and sat down at the table licking his lips. Alice skipped in after him that stupid smirk still on her face as she too sat down at the table.

"So where did you guys go?" Emmett asked as he scooped practically a third of the lasagna onto his plate and sprinkling it with more parmesan.

"Edward and Tanya's meadow." Bella said as everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked daring anyone to say something.

"Nothing." Alice said put still smiled.

"What did you do to get him to show you that place Bella? A first base, second maybe?" Emmett grinned wildly.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Sorry I don't know what first or second base is." Bella said confused.

"By the sounds of things, virgin Eddie got jack in the action department or he wouldn't be so damn angry all the time."

"Emmett! Enough." My mom scolded him.

"Just telling the truth." Emmett muttered under his breath.

I could feel my blood beginning to boil; I was pissed and slightly embarrassed at Emmett commenting on my virginity. I stiffened a little when I felt a hand in mine then relaxed as I turned to see Bella eating her dinner with a small smile on her face. I squeezed her hand, laughing at how quickly she had relaxed me. Everyone was looking at me again, confused apart from Bella.

"Just a story Bella told me today, she'll have to share it with you guys some time." I said, finishing my dinner.

**Hope you enjoyed, all the stories unfortunately are true. Let's just say I've had an eventful life so to **


	9. Morning Wood and Movies

**I don't own Twilight**

**Morning Wood and Movies**

**Thanks to Staysa for being my beta.**Before Bella had time to swallow her last mouthful of lasagna, Alice had grabbed her hand and dragged up from her seat. I instantly missed her warm hand in mine and was about to complain about it.

"Since you took her away from me this afternoon, I'm taking her away from you now." Alice explained to me.

"She has a choice Alice." My mom said.

We all looked to Bella. Alice stood putting her hands on her hips just daring Bella to say no to her. Bella looked back at me then to Alice.

"Well I did say you could give me a makeover and abandoned you so-"

"Cool let's go!" Alice sang as she reclaimed Bella's hand and carried on leading her away from me. I groaned internally at the thought of not seeing her for the rest of the night.

"Well." Emmett put his last forkful of lasagna into his mouth and swallowed. "Boys night tonight Eddie." Emmett smiled at me.

"Great." I groaned hanging my head.

"You can clear the table and do the dishes first." My mom ordered us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later I had had my fill of video games and was ready to retire for the night much to Emmett's disgust.

"Come on." He whined at me. "We never have these nights anymore and you want to go to bed already? Dude, that's just lame."

"Sorry to be _lame_ but I want to go to bed, it's been a long day." I rubbed my hand over my face.

"So what did you guys do when you were away? You get any action?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Give it a rest Em, we didn't do anything."

"Nothing? Not even a little kiss?" He pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

I took the opportunity to smack him upside of the head for his idiocy. There was no way I was stupid enough to tell him.

"Hey! I was just asking_, gosh_. You know she's a looker and if you don't snatch her up some guy is gonna hit on her then she'll be gone like that." He snapped his fingers centimeters away from my face.

"shut up Emmett." I shook my head at him.

"You know what Newton's like, anything with a heartbeat and he'll hit on it."

"I'm going." I muttered and left.

I could hear him muttering about me being a weird-ass brother and so on. I slowly walked past Alice's room and could hear the two of them giggling and chattering away. I knocked on the door in hopes of seeing Bella before going to bed.

"Get lost! We're having girl time Edward."

"How did you know it was me?" I accused shouting through the wood.

"Because Emmett would have burst through the door without asking and I know that it's killing you to be away from _Be-lla!_" She sang and I could just imagine the smile on her evil, little face.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked.

"What? It's true." Alice retorted.

"Well I'm off to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" They both replied as I walked to my room chuckling.

I had a quick shower and changed into my pajama pants. I grabbed my iPod and put it on shuffle as I switched off the light and climbed into bed. I was far too awake to consider sleeping so closed my eyes and thought about Bella. Letting myself get lost in my thoughts.

"Argh!" I yelled as a hand lightly landed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and pulled out the earbuds to hear Bella whispering apologies.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay? I did knock."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was listening to my iPod."

"Oh, I just wanted to come in and say goodnight and to remind you that you still need to tell me your embarrassing story."

I could hear the mischievousness in her voice but couldn't see her face in the dark of my room. I reached over and flicked on my lamp and squinted at the sudden brightness.

"Well take a seat then." I ran a hand over my face and sat up leaning against the headboard.

Bella sat down beside me as I shuffled over to make room for her as she mimicked my position. She crossed her legs making her pajama shorts ride up a little and made me lose my concentration.

"Okay, so when we were younger Emmett and I used to share baths. This one time we were playing some war game with our action men when mom came in with her camera and took some pictures of us saying it was just too cute of an opportunity to not take a photo of it."

"Aww, that's cute." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, cute. When Alice started this whole makeover business she wanted to do one on Emmet and I. Obviously we declined, which made her cry and she swore she would make us sorry for not letting her get her way. Two days later I arrived at school to find pictures of Emmett and myself in the bath, covered in bubbles with no front teeth stuck on every inch of the walls lining the hallways."

By now Bella was bent over laughing finding my humiliating story absolutely hilarious. I scowled at her but then burst out laughing too.

"So now you know my story." I chuckled lightly as she sobered up.

"Can I stay for a little longer? I'm not really all that tired."

"Ah, yeah sure." I stammered, a little taken aback.

We sat and spoke for what seemed like ages, talking about everything and anything. I found myself soaking up everything she said and did. The small smirks and snorts, the way she sniffed her nose when she didn't need to, her giggle, everything had me hooked - line and sinker.

"I guess I better make a move." Bella shuffled off the bed and walked over to the door. I followed her as she stopped at the door. She grabbed the handle and looked up at me through her lashes.

"So . . ." I looked her in the eye not knowing what to say. "I guess I should say goodnight." I fumbled with my hands.

"Oh." Bella groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to do everything." She mumbled.

"I don't under-" I was cut off as she reached up on her tip toes and kissed me.

I snaked my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me as she parted her lips. I got lost in Bella, only concentrating on her soft lips moving against mine and her small hands running through my hair. I pulled away reluctantly to catch a breath and opened my eyes to see Bella smiling up at me.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered and gently kissed me before slipping out my room silently and tip-toeing to her room.

I chuckled at the sight of her retreating figure as she slipped into her room and twiddled her fingers before closing the door. I closed my door and flopped onto my bed just laying back and thinking about our kiss. I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh and blissfully fell into a sound sleep.

That night Bella filled my dreams and I was more than happy to let her.

I woke up and had to deal with some unwanted morning wood. I groaned and quickly jumped into the shower trying to relieve myself, thinking of Bella the whole time. I felt the familiar pressure build and let out a guttural groan as I came. I quickly finished my shower and dressed. I opened the bathroom door to find Emmett leaning against the wall opposite the door grinning.

"Have fun in there bro?"

I ignored him and headed down the stairs as he followed chuckling.

"I'll take your silence as 'oh yeah, totally enjoyed myself Emmett'. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella and Alice heard you from downstairs."

"Shut. Up." I hissed spinning to face him.

"You totally enjoyed yourself." He smirked and jumped the last few stairs to join the rest of the family in the kitchen.

Mom, Bella and Alice had cooked a full breakfast; mom flipped pancakes, Alice was busy turning the bacon and sausages as Bella scrambled the eggs. I sat and licked my lips at the smells that filled the room.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" My mom asked as she poured a glass of orange juice for herself and passed the pitcher on to me.

"Very." I smiled and quickly glimpsed at Bella to see her blushing slightly but keeping her head down as she ate quietly.

"So what's the plan for today?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"I was thinking we could do something together, maybe the movies." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Bella smiled.

"Nothing like a dark room to get in on a bit of action with the opposite sex." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and smirked before apologizing when mom glared at him.

"Think you can handle sitting next to Bella for 2 hours?" Emmett whispered at me.

"Yes." I hissed back.

"Just remember not to do the cock in the popcorn trick." Emmett snickered as I chocked on my sausage.

"You okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Fine." I choked out as Emmett burst out laughing.

"You definitely have it bad. Good luck." He smacked my back and loaded his plate with more food.

Alice picked a movie and we were going to the 2 o'clock showing. Rosalie and Jasper had arrived around noon and we were still waiting for Alice and Bella at one. I groaned for probably the 100th time.

"Go get them Rose."

"Why? It's _your _sister and _your_ exchange student, not mine." She scowled and went back to filing her nails.

"Fine." I huffed and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "ALICE! Get your skinny butt down here before we miss this movie!" I screamed.

"Yeah, yeah." She shouted back. "Give us two seconds."

I stood at the bottom of the stair tapping my foot impatiently. I heard the click of heels and giggles as Alice came into view. She was completely over dressed for the cinema but there was no point complaining. She lithely skipped down the stairs as Bella followed behind her.

"Hey Jazz."

I heard Alice but couldn't look away from Bella. She looked sexy as hell. Her hair was down and flowing back and forth with every step she took. She had on a knitted sweater that plunged a little too much showing the tops of her chest and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her legs tightly. She had on a pair of low wedges but still had difficulty in them.

"Hey." She breathed as she reached the last step. "Can't believe I made it down without breaking anything or falling." She smiled triumphantly and linked her arm in mine. "Let's get going."

I shook my head and quickly composed myself as I turned to the door and walked out to the car.

"You look . . . Sexy." I said hesitantly and noticed the blush cover her cheeks.

"Well that's what I was going for." She said quietly as she pecked me on the cheek lightly before slipping into the car.

"We're going to ride with Em and Rose." Alice called over as I waved her off not taking me eyes off of Bella and raced into the car.

Sitting in a dark room with her beside me for two hours was going to kill me but I was so looking forward to it!

**Yeah, wohoo! Bella and Edward action at last, I know, I know I take far too long to getting them together. Hope you liked the chapter, show me some love and wish me luck I need all that I can get right now I have court tomorrow so I need it, LOTS of it ****L**


	10. Road Races and Sore Losers

**I don't own Twilight**

**Road Races and Sore Losers**

We drove to the movies in silence. I took a quick glance at her as I stopped at a red light, she had a shit eating grin on her face that made me feel very self conscious. I eyed her, raising an eyebrow, and grinned wickedly back at her.

"What you grinning at?" I asked as I looked back to the light and drove off.

"You." She replied back.

"And . . ." I looked back at her briefly.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, drive a little slower and get us to the cinema without any accidents." She shook her head lightly.

I chuckled but complied with her request and kept my eyes ahead and carried on driving. We were discussing what movies were out at the moment when I heard a horn beeping loudly beside me and noticed Emmett speeding past, giving us his impression of a regal wave.

"You so have to overtake him now." Bella said looking at them menacingly.

"But you told me to drive slower." I defended.

"I don't care about that I want to see his face when we overtake him, the smug little shit that he is." She hissed and I found myself smiling at her attitude.

"That's the spirit." I chuckled and put more pressure on the accelerator catching up with Emmett's jeep.

"Faster, faster." Bella chanted as she moved her body back and forth as if the motion would help us move faster.

We had caught up with him and I slammed my foot down on the accelerator hard and moved out to pass him. I watched their faces as we came up level with them and evened my speed with Emmett's. I couldn't help but grin widely at myself.

"Roll it down." Bella asked and mimed the motion to Rosalie who was sitting in the passenger's seat in Emmett's car. I quickly glanced between the road and the rest of my family in the car beside us as Rosalie rolled down the window.

"What?" Rosalie shouted looking rather pissed off at us.

"Up yours!" Bella screamed as she shoved her middle finger up forcefully at them and right in front of my face.

"_**Ha**_!" I let out a bark of a laugh.

"_**Bitch!**_" Rosalie screamed back outraged as we both laughed loudly at her reaction. "Speed the hell up Emmett." Rosalie commanded as I sped up and passed them.

We raced the whole way to the theatre and much to my pleasure I kept Emmet from getting past me as we pulled up outside the movie theater and quickly hurried in. we decided to wait and let the 'losers' choose what film to see.

We sat down on one of the seated areas, watching as Emmett's jeep pulled up and Rosalie quickly got out of the car and practically flew into the cinema. She looked around trying to find us with narrowed eyes. When she spotted us she sneered and made her way in our direction.

"You little-"

"Hey, hey." Emmett picked Rosalie up around the waist and spun her around. "It was only a joke Rosie." He spoke softly in her ear.

"Yeah, just a bit of banter." Bella smiled as she stood up trying to defuse the tension Rosalie had caused.

"Don't let her near me." She hissed and wriggled free from Emmett's arms. "I'm going to the restroom." She stomped off without another look back.

Bella looked at me upset and I instantly wanted to hit Rosalie for causing it. I put my arm around Bella and pulled her into me as she placed her hand on my chest and rested her head in my neck.

"I didn't mean to upset her so much." She mumbled.

"Just ignore her." I spoke and softly stroked her hair. "She's a sore loser."

"Okay." She nodded against my neck and sighed before stepping back.

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine." She sighed. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"I know, Rosie just takes things a little too seriously sometimes but it's cool." He shrugged and smiled letting her know he was fine.

Rosalie decided to come back as Emmett was smiling at Bella and quickly shot her an icy cold glare.

"If looks could kill." Bella whispered in my ear.

"What?" Rosalie spat at Bella.

"I was just saying that we thought that you could pick the movie, if you want?" She asked as if making it a peace offering.

"Fine." She huffed and went to get her tickets as we all followed.

"Can we go see the scary one Rosie; you know the one with all the blood and gore that was advertised the other day?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I don't care." She waved as we all joined the line.

Alice and Jasper went in between us and them, as if Rosalie would suddenly pounce on Bella at any given moment. I curled my arm around Bella's waist as we waited in the line. She stepped back leaning into me and placing her hand on top of mine. I smiled at the small gesture and looked to see that Alice hadn't let it go unnoticed.

"Tickets are on me for beating Emmett." Bella looked up and over her shoulder at me smiling.

"Don't be silly-"

"I insist and I won't take no for an answer." She said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You're being childish but fine."

She stuck her tongue out slightly and made a funny face as we took another step closer to the counter. I couldn't help but laugh at her and lowered my head to hers brushing my lips against hers. I pulled back slowly and she up at me after opening her eyes.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see that Alice and Jasper had bought their tickets and we were keeping the line from advancing. I blushed slightly and hurriedly moved us forward. Bella took her hand off of mine as she pulled her wallet out of her purse and ordered our tickets. We made our way through the lobby and Bella insisted on buying snacks. After several seconds of internal debating she finally settled on a large popcorn we could share.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked.

"Root beer." I spoke into her neck.

"And a large root beer too."

"Is that everything?" I looked up to see Mike Newton serving us

."Yes thank you." Bella smiled at him.

"Hey Newton." I nodded my head as he did the same back.

"So who's your new friend?" Mike asked eyeing up Bella making me want to cover her up so he couldn't see her.

"Bella, I'm Edward's foreign exchange student." She explained as he smiled at her.

"Maybe I should have joined that if I knew you were coming." Mike grinned as he handed Bella her change.

"Shut up Newton." I hissed taking the popcorn and drink before guiding Bella over to the rest of the group.

I glared over my shoulder at him as his eyes watched Bella's hips as we walked away. I could feel my blood boil at the little creep and moved so I was walking behind her and blocking his view. He looked up at me then with a frown and I made sure to make him know not to go near her.

The theater was practically empty as we walked in and found our seats. Emmett and Rosalie went and sat in the back as Alice and Jasper went off too. I turned to Bella and let her lead the way to our seats.

We settled down just as the trailers came on the lights dimmed. I could hear Alice giggle from across the room and groaned hoping that it wasn't going to be like this throughout the film.

As the movie started, a screaming, blood covered girl ran through a field as a group of zombies ran after her in the typical horror movie way. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I reached my arm over to pull her closer to me. She let out a quiet sigh as she moved in closer and took a piece of popcorn out the bag and popped it in her mouth munching loudly.

I found myself watching Bella throughout the whole movie not even paying attention to the blood and gore that was going on. Instead I watched her reactions as she pulled all kinds of different faces making me chuckle and I often found myself placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"Watch the movie." She would say sternly when I did that.

"Sorry." I would whisper and look in front of me then turn back to look at her as she resumed watching the heap of crock that was on.

I pondered as I watched Bella and heard the screams in the background. I wondered if we would stay together once she moved back, if it would work being that far apart from each other. I hadn't realized how much time had passed until the lights brightened and Bella stretched out.

"Did you enjoy that then?" She asked.

"Very much so." I replied kissing her fully on the lips. She moaned a little as her lips parted and I could taste the saltiness of the popcorn on her lips.

"I could get used to this." She whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

"Ugh, get a room love birds." Alice shouted making Bella pull away sharply and blush.

"Since when did you guys get so mushy anyways?" Emmett asked as he walked down the steps with Rosalie in tow.

"Since none of your business." Bella replied sticking her tongue out and standing up to leave.

"Geeze, touchy?" Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Like two pissy peas in a pod."

He muttered as Bella turned to look at me skeptically.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked.

"I think that was Emmett's way of saying we make a good couple." I explained as she smiled.

"Glad he approves." She smiled. "But I don't think you're pissy; cute, and maybe a smidge sexy, but not pissy."

"Just a smidge sexy?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"Maybe a little more." She quipped before kissing the tip of my nose and ruffling my hair as she skipped down the aisle and chased after Alice who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck me, I think I'm in love." I spoke to myself as I watched her throw her head back and laugh with Alice looking utterly beautiful. I was definitely in love, no doubt about it.

**Thanks for all the well wishes thankfully I only got 4 points on my licence and a £200 fines so it went well and things considered.**

**Laura xoxoxo**


	11. You Gotta Love The Makeovers

**I don't own Twilight**

**You Gotta Love The Makeovers**

**Just to warn you LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS!**

Weeks had gone by but it felt more like days. Time just seemed to pass all the faster when Bella was with me. Most nights we stayed up late talking, watching movies or playing computer games.

I found myself forgetting about Tanya and felt guilty. It wasn't as if I had completely forgot about her but I found myself thinking of her less and less compared of what I used to be like.

Alice had finally persuaded Bella to get a makeover and I had agreed to not kidnap her and instead had booked us a table at the small restaurant in town. From the moment Alice had stolen Bella away from me at the table, Emmett had made it his mission to turn the day into a 'Male Bonding' day. Jasper had come over and the three of us had done 'man' things in Emmett's eyes. We played the Wii for several hours whilst pigging out on chips, dip and soda. By lunch Emmett had thought that I needed a new shirt for tonight so I indulged him and let him take me shopping which wasn't all that bad.

"I like this one." Emmett held up a horrendous pink shirt with red stripes.

"Are you serious?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looked to Jasper to see the same expression as my own.

"Yeah, Rosie says only real guys wear pink." He puffed out his chest defending his choice.

"So how many you got hiding in your closet Em?" Jasper asked trying to keep a straight face clearly enjoying Emmett's discomfort too much.

"Just a few." He muttered and slid the shirt back in amongst the others.

I found a green shirt that I liked, I had one similar that Alice had given me so I knew she would approve so I took it. After getting home we ended up watching Emmett's favourite 'man' movies which were just his favourite movies to watch.

"I'm getting a refill." I held up the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as my excuse and left the room.

"Yeah sure." Emmett waved me off as I hopped off the chair and into the kitchen.

I was grabbing a fresh bottle out of the refrigerator when I heard giggles coming from Alice's room and the light footsteps of someone walking downstairs. I lifted my head up to hear better as I heard Bella's lone laughter travel down and into the kitchen. She stopped laughing when she spotted me and smirked. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and was in a bath robe.

"Hey Eddie." She walked over to me ducking underneath my arm to grab a bottle of water for herself and Alice.

"Hey to you too." I curled my arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Alice will kill me if I keep her waiting." Bella tried to wriggle free but I held onto her tighter.

"She can deal with me."

"Fine." She sighed and stop fighting. "Your funeral." She said before turning around and kissing me. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries, I sucked in her bottom lip revelling in the taste.

"Enough, enough." Bella tried to reprimand me but it came out as more of a soft whisper which I took as her weakening and carried on.

"Hey!" I yelled as something hard hit my head. I looked up to see Alice glaring at me with a her hand on her hip and a rolled up magazine in the other.

"Stop stealing Bella from me." She took hold of Bella's hand. "We still need to finish getting ready and you better not have ruined her make up." She glared as she pulled Bella out of my arms.

"Told ya." Bella wiped her lip rather sexily and smirked at me getting told off.

"You can let Bell keep the lip gloss." Alice stopped at the doorway to look back at me. "I like the taste." I winked at Bella who blushed unashamedly.

"I'll keep it in my handbag." She smiled at me before being pulled away by Alice.

I stood as the kitchen door swung shut and listened to them giggle all the way up the stairs, along the corridor and into Alice's bedroom. I blew out a sigh, ran my hand through my hair and made my way back before Emmett came looking for me if he even noticed that I had been gone for so long.

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked as soon as I sat myself down to resume watching the movie.

"Had to go out to the garage to get some more." I lied lamely before cracking open the seal and chugging down half the bottle.

Half an hour before Bella was due for her 'unveiling' as Alice had put it, I headed up for a shower. I found myself back and sitting in the same chair after twenty minutes. Emmett and Jasper had started another movie and were glued to the screen.

Every second that passed felt like minute as I impatiently waited until 6 o'clock. I fiddled with hem of my shirt, bit my nails and ran my hand through my hair several times before Alice skipped down the stairs and into the room.

"She's ready." Alice smiled brightly and held the door open for us as I scrambled out of the chair and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Hold your horses." Emmett chuckled as he stood beside me elbowing my side as I shot him back a glare. "Someone is sure eager."

"Well it has been a _whole_ day without seeing her." Jasper stood up to my defence and I nodded in thanks.

"I caught them smooching in the kitchen earlier on." Alice proclaimed smiling wickedly.

"Oh so that's where you were, in the garage my arse!" Emmett exclaimed looking a little pissed off at me.

"You're hanging around Bella too much, your language is terrible." Alice got on to him.

"Am I hearing my name?" Bella's voice got our attention as we watched her come down the stairs.

I kept my eye on the bottom of the top step. Her feet were the first things I saw, she had on a pair of cherry red, very high peep toe shoes. I ate up every bit of her as she took another step and more of her came into view.

"Breathe." Emmett nudged me I shot him a glare before looking back to Bella.

She was just coming down the bottom few steps. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a sheer black top with little black and whites hearts on it with a high neck and a little bow at the side with a black vest underneath. She had on very little make up and her hair was down with a hair grip in the side pulling back a section and keeping it out of her face.

"Extra layer." Bella pointed to her shiny lips and blew me a kiss.

"Looking rather luscious there Bells." Emmett snipped in making me glare at him. "I got a girlfriend bro, just commenting." He held his hands up.

"Good." I muttered before twirling my keys around my finger. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and took my hand. "Lead the way prince Charming."

"Have fun!" Alice called. "Oh, and you're welcome Edward."

"Yeah, thanks." I waved behind me as I opened the door and pulled Bella along with me. She tugged on my hand as I started walking down the steps to the car.

"Slow down." Bella complained. "Can't walk that fast in these heels."

I turned to see her at the top step carefully stepping down. "Right." I quickly lifted her up under the arms and lifted her down the steps and placed her down on the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled.

I had reserved a quiet booth in the corner of the restaurant so we could have more privacy. While we were waiting for our meal I took a lock of her hair in my hands and twirled it in my fingers.

"Is your hair a different color?" I asked scrutinising the lock under the low light.

"Yeah, Alice thought it would look nice with a darker tone through it, you like it?" She asked sounding a little worried.

"It's beautiful." I looked her in the eye as I said it trying to get the sincerity across. "You are beautiful."

"So you're trying to tell me I wasn't beautiful before?" Bella asked.

"No, no of course not. Shit that totally came out wrong you were always beautiful, gorgeous in fact but it's just been . . . Intensified." I finished hoping that I had made a good recovery.

"I'm only pulling your leg." Bella giggled as I let out a breath in relief.

Half way through our meal I hated sitting across from Bella so she came and sat beside me as I curled my arm around her. We sat and chatted for a while after our meal not ready to back to the house yet.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I ran my finger down her bare arm as she rested her hair on my shoulder.

"I know we've only known each other a few weeks but what's going to happen when I have to go back?" I could hear the sadness in her voice and it killed me.

"We'll work something out. We'll talk, e-mail, use our webcams-"

"I don't have one."

"Well I'll buy you one." I offered and squeezed her arm. "In the holidays I can fly over or you can come over here. We'll figure something out."

"Okay." Bella whispered and dropped the subject. I knew we would need to sit down and talk about it but I really didn't want to do it now.

"You ready to go?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

When we got back to the house it was empty. There was a note in the kitchen saying that Alice was out with Jasper, Emmett was over at Rosalie's and mom and dad had gone out for the night and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do" I asked.

"Can we just go up to your room?"

"Sure." I kissed her on the head and we walked up to my room.

Bella headed straight to my bed kicking off her shoes mid step and switched on the lamp. She let out a moan as she landed on the bed and stretched out. I followed suit kicking off my shoes and lying down beside her. I opened my arm up as she rested her head on my chest and I played with the tips of her hair.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment letting out a contented sigh. I heard Bella do the same as she played with the buttons on my shirt. I was totally relaxed and stiffened when I felt Bella's hand on my bare chest. I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me.

"Shhh." She hushed and kissed me. I responded which she took as acceptance and increased the intensity of the kiss.

"Bella, I-" I mumbled against her lips.

"Just go with it."

All I could do was nod as she lithely opened the remainder of buttons and moved so she was on top of me. She broke the kiss as she sat up as smiled at me.

"What are you-"

She pressed her fingers to my lips silencing me. She pulled them back before pulling at the material at her neck undoing the bow. She slackened the material before taking hold of the bottom of the top and pulling it up over her head taking the vest with it.

I let out a low breath as she threw the clothing on the floor and turned back to me. I could help but stare at the turquoise and orange bra from the shopping trip.

"You like?" She smiled sinfully as I nodded. "You can have it if you want." She reached behind her back and undid the clip and pulled the material off in one swift motion and covered her chest with her free arm.

"Shit." I mumbled as she dropped the material on my stomach and I picked it up.

"You can play with that later." She snatched it away from me and threw it with the rest of her clothes and pressed herself against me.

I couldn't help the groan that left me when I felt her chest against my bare skin and my dick instantly responded. Bella pulled my head to hers and brought me into another kiss as she fumbled with my belt and jeans. I did the same and failed miserably at doing it swiftly and expertly.

"Lift your hips up." Bella instructed. I did as I was told as she pulled them down and I felt totally bare and self conscious as she looked at me. She smiled sweetly up at me before ungracefully pulling down her jeans and panties.

We wiggle about until we were under the covers and panting ridiculously. My hands roamed up and down exploring her body as we kissed fiercely. We came to a stop and I suddenly became aware of what was going to happen.

"I've never done this before." I confessed even though she probably already knew.

"Neither have I." She blushed a little.

"Okay then." I said to fill the silence. "Well, I'll just . . . You know." I felt completely embarrassed at saying the words.

"Okay." Bella whispered as she manoeuvred so she was underneath me and I was settled between her legs.

"Okay." I let out a breath. I leaned forward slightly until I felt myself against her warm, wet skin. We both let out slight moans at the contact and carried on going further. I kept my eyes on Bella as I slowly pushed into her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she winced as it got tighter and it started to hurt her.

"Just do it, quickly."

I quickly pushed into her as she gasped out and her face twisted in discomfort. I felt horrible that I was hurting her.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her and kept my lips on hers until she was comfortable with me and told me when to move again.

Once she was comfortable I slowly pulled out of her and back in. She gripped my shoulders as I began moving. We moved together in a mute rhythm, the only sounds were our moans and mumbled words. I felt the pressure building as I began to move faster in and out of Bella.

"I, I'm . . . Jesus." I groaned as I felt the pressure release in the pit of my stomach and my dick twitch.

"Oh. Lord." Bella pushed her head back into the pillows and closed her eyes as her orgasm it her, her walls spasmed around me, milking me.

I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back panting for breath. Bella's arm curled up into my hair as she twirled the hair at my neck and rested her head on my chest. We both lay panting as I switched off the lamp so we were in darkness.

"I love you." I whispered to Bella running my hand up and down her back.

"I love you too." She replied as she kissed my chest and fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long.**

**Laura**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Mr Prune

**I don't own Twilight**

**Mr. Prune**

**A/N. Just a quick note - a few readers noticed that there was no protection involved and I apologise I was in a bit of a rush to get the chapter out and I didn't even notice that I missed it out but there will be no unplanned pregnancies there have been enough pregnancies in my other stories!**

I woke up to a tickling sensation on my chest. I went to lift my arm up but it was dead under the weight of the warm body snuggled up beside me. Bella. I felt a smile curve my lips as I opened my eyes and found Bella sound asleep at my side.

I watched her as she shifted about in her sleep, her nose twitching as I lightly traced the features in her face. I couldn't help but gently kiss her lips and wake her up accidentally. I smiled as her eyes fluttered open and her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Good morning." I whispered as she turned to look at me.

"Hey." She smiled beautifully at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, thank you." She smiled brilliantly, leaning over and kissing me.

"Good." I spoke against her lips and kissed her back. I was starting to get into the kiss when she pulled away. "What?" I asked confused. Did last nights events come back and she regretted them? Did she not want this anymore?

"I have morning breath." She exclaimed horrified as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is that it?" I asked relieved.

"Yeah, how?"

"I thought you were starting to regret what had happened between us last night." I admitted as I locked my fingers with hers.

"Don't be so daft!" I looked up to see Bella shaking her head at me.

"Well so are you with your morning breath." I playfully chided and pecked her on the lips as she squeaked, pushed me away and covered her mouth again.

"I'm going off to get dressed and brush my teeth." She mumbled through her hand as she went to make her way out of the bed but suddenly stopped.

"Yes?" I propped myself up on one arm raising an eyebrow knowing full well that she was completely naked underneath the covers.

"I know you saw it all last night and everything but I don't think I have the guts to saunter around your room in my birthday suit so do you think you could lend me a t-shirt or something so I can get to my room without being caught you know." She waved down her bare back for emphasis.

"Sure." I leaned over to the dresser and pulled out a random t-shirt for Bella.

"Thanks." She shrugged on the top before getting up off the bed. "Maybe I should . . ." She picked up my discarded boxers.

"Yeah, good idea." I said as she pulled them on. I loved the way she looked but the top was a bit on the short side and I didn't want Emmett or Jasper or anybody for that case getting to see that much of Bella.

"Meet you downstairs." She blew a kiss over her shoulder as she left my room.

I let out a puff of breath and threw myself back on the bed. How did I get so lucky to get her? I let out a low chuckle to myself before getting up and going to take a shower.

As I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up I thought about last night and looked in the mirror to see a smug grin on my face. I found myself getting hard again at just the thought. I imagined Bella's hand on me and didn't last long. After finding my release I hopped out of the shower.

I could smell bacon cooking as I came down the stairs and wandered through to the kitchen. I instantly noticed Bella at the stove with her back to me.

"Something smells good." I stretched as I walked in and went to wrap my arms around her waist as she turned to smile at me.

"What took you so long?" She chided and went back to flipping the rashers of bacon.

"Well I thought about what we got up to last night, well more about you and had a bit of a problem, maybe you could help me out next time?"

I don't know where the sudden confidence boost came from but I liked it and loved the reaction that I got out of Bella as she choked on her breath and blushed.

"Don't go all shy on me now." I nuzzled her neck feeling the heat from her neck and cheeks.

"Y-uck!"

I whirled around to find Alice sitting at the kitchen table with a disgusted expression on her face but there was a hint of happiness on her face too. She looked down to the magazine she had in front of her and flipped a page.

"Where did you come from?" I asked as I pulled away from Bella feeling the embarrassment start to set in.

"Oh don't stop on my behalf, please." She spoke mockingly. "But for your information I arrived down here just after Bella and now I don't have to question her about what happened between to the two of you last night." She added pretty matter-of-factly.

"Why did I get you as a sister." I grumbled as I left Bella and slouched down into the chair across from Alice and glared at her.

"Oh don't be a grumpy guts, you just got laid you should be whistling and skipping around. You're such a prune, Mr. Prune!" She crossed her arms looking smug.

"Go fly a kite." I gave her the bird and slouched further down into my chair and sulked until breakfast was ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take that boose off your face and stop being so grumpy or I will start calling you Alice's new nickname." Bella whispered beside me.

I glared at her before turning back to watch the movie the rest of the family was watching. It was some soppy romance that had mom and Alice sobbing.

"I'm sorry." I turned back to see Bella's bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Forgive me?" She asked as she batted her lashes impacting me with the full force of her chocolate doe-like eyes.

"Stupid question." I whispered back and kissed her softly.

I was distracted for the rest of the movie as Bella snuggled into my side and unconsciously played with my fingers as she watched the movie.

"That was a great movie." My mom commented as she dabbed the corners of her eyes."Yeah, when they finally got together." Bella added and I noticed her wipe at her eyes too.

"Jeesh, that was torture." Emmett groaned out as he stretched out on the recliner as Rose rolled her eyes beside him and shook her head. "I could think of a billion better movies than that."

"Yeah well you can pick next time if it will keep you from complaining." My dad chipped in shaking his head, amused at his son.

"Thanks pops, we'll get a good manly film for us instead of this lovey dovey shenanigans. A good bit of action, a hot chick and some steamy shower scenes . . . Ah! Tomb Raider." He looked smug at his conclusion.

"We watched that last time you picked." I groaned.

"What? Your not turning all girly on us now that you got a girl? It won't get you any extra action if you pick a girly movie."

"Shut up." I hissed back feeling the heat creep up on my cheeks.

"We'll leave you guys to argue it out." My mom stood and dad followed as they left us alone.

"Leave Mr. Prune alone Emmett." Rosalie chastised him playfully.

"You told her?" I turned to Alice giving her a deathly glare and she shrugged in return with her 'Ooops' expression on her face.

"She told her what?" Emmett asked his interest suddenly piquing. "C'mon you can't just leave me hanging like this. Come on Rose." Emmett whined and looked to Rose with his stupid pouty face that she always fell for.

"Don't." I warned through gritted teeth as she smiled wickedly and turned to whisper in his ear.

I watched in horror as I watched Emmett's face scrunched up in concentration as he listened to what Rose was saying, then watched as that stupid ass grin grew larger and larger and his eyes glittered as he looked to me.

"Great." I groaned into Bella's hair as Emmett whooped and cat called loudly.

"Yeah! Eddie ain't a little virgin anymore!" Emmett came over and slapped me on the back "Well done my man." He said sincerely and went back to Rose.

"Yeah well done." Bella looked up and lightly slapped my chest before giggling as everyone else joined in.

Since that was a short chapter and nothing happened I will give you a little clue for the next chapter. Let's just say Emmett was pretty loud with his statements - can any of you guess what it will be about???xoxoxo


	13. Daisy Dukes and Decorating

**I don't own Twilight**

**Daisy Dukes and Decorating**

**I would like to just clarify the fact that I did mean to call Edward Mr Prune. One of my lovely reviewers - EddieLover101 - called him Mr Prune in the review beforehand and it made me laugh that hard I decided to put it in the last chapter as a little dedication to her and her faithful reviewing and because I thought it was just plain old funny. And thanks to Staysa for looking over the chapter. ****J**

By the time Rosalie and Jasper went to leave it was well past midnight and Bella was dosing, her head resting on my shoulder. I waved them both off as Alice and Emmett walked them to the door to no doubt give them their own goodbyes.

"Bella." I nudged my shoulder slightly to waken her up.

"Yeah?" She groggily replied before clearing her throat and blinking away the haziness from sleeping.

"I think it's time you went to bed."

"No am okay." She said through a yawn.

"Yeah and pigs don't fly." I scoffed as she shot me a glare.

"Fine."

She sat up as it were a huge effort and swung her legs off the couch. She reached her hand out to me and I helped her up. I kept her hand in mine as we walked up the stair as she mumbled some sort of goodbye to my siblings and their partners as we walked past them.

"Edward!" Emmett shout-whispered at me.

I turned to se him with his arm around Rosalie giving me the thumbs up. He pulled his arms away and thrust them back and forth with his hips and wiggled his eyebrows as Rosalie snickered into his chest.

"Fuck off!" I hissed back and gave him my best pissed off face.

"What's wrong?" Bella went to turn around still slightly groggy.

"Nothing." I quickly lied and turned her shoulders steering her up the stairs and to her bedroom. I stopped just outside her door and leant against the doorframe. "I guess its time to say goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight Edward."

She went up on her toes and gently placed her lips on mine. Before I could respond she pulled away and bit her lip. I moaned inwardly at how cute she looked acting all sweet and innocent like that.

"Sweet dreams." I kissed the top of her head silently before pulling away and opening the door for her.

"You too." She slipped in through the small gap and closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed and it was great. I still wasn't completely comfortable with the whole PDA thing unlike Emmett and Rosalie who practically made out in front of us but I was okay with the odd kiss and holding hands.

We had spent the day redecorating Alice's bedroom. She had decided that her pink walls were just too girly and she needed something more grown up and sophisticated. She had ordered the paint and Jasper had picked it up before he came over and Rosalie had helped her pick out accessories on the internet which had arrived beforehand.

"So what do you want me to do?" Bella asked as she skipped into the room.

"First we need to get you changed into some clothes that can get ruined. You have an old t-shirt she can wear?" She asked me to which I nodded in reply. "And I'm sure I have an old pair of jeans kicking about somewhere."

She dug around in her wardrobe for a few moments muttering away to herself before coming out looking triumphant and holding a pair of jeans in her hands.

"I don't think they would fit me." Bella looked at the jeans sceptically.

"Yes they will." She smiled and eyed up Bella.

"Yeah well there's a bit of a height difference to consider too."

"We can cut them into shorts." Alice pulled out a pair of large scissors and snapped them.

"Not too short." Bella looked at her sternly.

"As if I would." Alice looked at her innocently.

I watched as Alice cut the jeans just above the knee and wanted for her hand to slip and cut the material a little higher.

"I'm going to get you a t-shirt." I walked out to my room finding and old worn band t-shirt from when I was younger and changed into some old sweats and t-shirt. When I walked back into the room Bella was holding the jeans in her arms, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face.

"Her hand slipped." Bella gritted out as she took the t-shirt out of my grasp and left to change. I looked over to Alice who smiled sweetly.

"Don't you get all pissy with me I know you were itching for me to cut them too short in the first place."

"ALICE." Jasper called from downstairs as the door slammed shut.

"COMING." She shouted back and skipped out of the room.

I sat down on Alice's bed which had been moved to the middle of the room and waited for everyone to come back in. I heard Jasper huffing and puffing as he came up the stairs and came into view carrying several tins of paint. Alice followed behind carrying to of the smaller tins, typical.

"Emmett, Rose!" Alice shouted from the door.

They came after being shouted and Alice set about pouring the paint into trays and handing them out putting a roller on each tray.

"Where's Bella?" Rosalie looked around. "I'm not doing this if she isn't."

"Stop sounding like a spoilt toddler, she's changing." I snapped as I dipped the roller in the paint and began rolling it onto the wall. I had only done a few strokes when Jasper let out a low whistle.

I turned to see Bella walking in, her face as red as a tomato. Alice's hand had slipped up big style in the cutting process making the shorts look more like Daisy Duke's. the last thing I needed was to be distracted by Bella. I turned to Alice ready to give her a scolding.

"What?! I cut them squint so I had to cut them again until the were even." She shrugged with that innocent face that I wanted to smack.

"Be-lla." Emmett turned around appreciating the view of her behind as she walked over to me. "Looking HOT!" He blew out a breath and fanned his face dramatically.

"Shut it Em." Rose snapped and glared at Bella jealously.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm not into the big bear type."

I could see Rose clenching her fists and grinding her teeth just waiting to pounce on Bella at any given moment. Thankfully Alice saw it too and tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Meow ladies, shall I get the milk bowls out?" She pawed in the air causing Bella to giggle and Rose just flipped her hair and went back to painting.

We carried on with the painting and I found myself eyeing Bella's ass every time she bent down to roll the roller in the paint or to fill the tray up.

Alice had picked out two colours; cookie dough and espresso, which were basically a creamy fawn colour and dark brown in my eyes. Bella and I had been assigned to paint one of the walls espresso whilst the others painted the remaining walls cookie dough.

We were nearly finished the wall and I was starting to get bored with the monotony of painting and decided to watch Bella. She was trying to paint a straight edge down the wall with a paint brush. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration as she went down the wall bending as she got lower to the floor.

I licked my lips as she bent right down and her jeans rode up painfully close to the bottom of her cheeks making the inside of the pockets slip out. I could help myself as I reached out and palmed her cheek and squeezed.

"Hah!" Bella squeaked out.

Unfortunately at that the same time as she came up, Rose who was standing beside her turned around to see what the commotion was about and Bella's brushed came in contact with Rose's face.

"You bitch!" Rose screamed as Bella's hand flew to her mouth at seeing the dark brown stripe across Rose's face.

"I'm sorry, I never, sorry . . ."

Rose's roller came down on Bella and ran down her front and down her legs making Bella gasp. Rose stood back up and smiled smugly at Bella. We all fell silent waiting for Bella's response. I closed my eyes groaning at the fight that was going to ensue but flung them open when I heard Bella laughing.

Rose looked pissed for a minute at not getting a rise out of Bella but then she smiled and giggle a little before laughing out loud. I looked to Emmett frowning. He just shrugged his shoulders and joined in on the laughter.

Once we all sobered up with a couple of snorts from Bella who had tears streaming down her face, she turned to Rose and hugged her.

"I really am sorry about that. Edward grabbed my ass so let's just blame him okay?" I blushed as everyone looked to me raising an eyebrow.

"Don't blame you bro." Emmett smiled.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for covering you in paint too. That was pretty childish of me." Rose confessed as she hugged Bella back.

"I would have probably done the same."

They smiled at each other and it seemed that all the other tiffs they had had been put behind them.

"Friends?" Rose offered.

"Friends." Bella said and hugged her again making Rose laugh.

"Well that was a touching moment." Alice chipped in. "Can we finish the room first?" She put her hand on her hip giving us the looked that just dare us to speak back. We all turned back to painting as she smiled.

Emmett's stomach started to growl as we finished doing the touch ups on the walls dropped the brushes.

Thankfully mom had made a pan of spaghetti that could have fed an army. We demolished the pan, the loaves of garlic bread and the baked Alaska she made for pudding.

Bella, Alice, Rose and mom had gone off to clean the dishes whilst we carried on eating the last of the food. I dropped my spoon into my bowl and patted my full stomach.

"Is there any spare?" Emmett asked licking his lips.

"Edward?"

I turned to my dad who was getting up out of his chair.

"Yeah." I said a little sleepy.

"May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I got up out of the chair to follow him as he walked out of the room.

"Have fun." Emmett said through a mouthful of meringue.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said Have. Fun. You get to hear the good old story of the birdies and the bees." Emmett snickered as I blanched.

"What?!" I asked mortified.

"Please tell me you already know about -"

"Of course I do." I hissed at him annoyed. "I don't need to know, I'm seventeen."

"Edward." My dad called from the other room. I groaned and walked through to see dad sitting in the sitting room on the couch. "Have a seat son, we need to have a chat."

I groaned at the words and sat down. Knowing my dad he wouldn't let me get out of this so I might as well just shut up and let him get on with it. That way it would be less painful.

**I know I said that this was going to be the chapter for the talk but I got a bit carried away with them painting so I will keep the talk for the next chapter. Hope you aren't too disappointed.**

**Laura**

**xoxoxo**


	14. The Birds And The Bees

**I don't own Twilight**

**The Birds and The Bees**

"How is it going between yourself and Bella?" My dad asked, making me groan inwardly. Let the awkward questioning begin.

"We're fine dad." I mumbled not looking at him.

"That's good, very good. I was wanting to talk to you before things got a little too serious between the two of you. I'm sure you know what it's about."

"Yeah." I groaned. "I'm seventeen dad, I know everything that you're gonna say so can we just skip all of it?" I pleaded hoping he would say yes.

"I'm sure you are knowledgeable in the subject but for my piece of mind can you just let me talk."

"Fine." I huffed and slouched in the chair.

"So . . . I know this may be embarrassing but I am your father and I went through all of this too when I was younger."

I inwardly winced at that.

"We heard what Emmett said the other night after the movie and your mom just wanted me to speak to you about . . . It. She knows you are a sensible boy and that we won't be expecting any children -""Please dad." I whined."Yes sorry. Your mom just wanted to make sure that you treat Bella with a little respect. I know what boys are like these days, they think it's cool to lose their virginity and sleep around with several other people and think nothing of it, that's when things go wrong and children end up coming into the equation . . ."

"Sweet Jesus." I muttered and looked up at the ceiling wishing the floor would swallow me up whole.

"I just want you to not do that with Bella, she is a lovely girl that deserves to be respected properly."

"I know dad. I would never do something like that." I mumbled, my cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad to hear that." He smiled up at me looking somewhat relieved. Did he think I was some little man whore? When did I ever leave the house to sleep around in the first place?!

"Okay." I went to get up off the chair thankful that the conversation was finished.

"Wait, I still need to talk to you."

I slumped back in the chair irritated. "What do you wan to talk about now?" I growled earning a stern glare from him.

"I was just wanting to make sure you are being safe, make sure you have protection on you."

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered and ran a hand over my face.

"Your mom bought some condoms when she went shopping the other day and has left them on your dresser. I didn't know if you had some yourself but I just wanted to make sure that you had some or if Bella would prefer I could write her up for some birth control."

"Jesus dad." I whined, my cheeks flaming even more at the thought.

"Your mom is talking to Bella about using birth control if she wants right now so you won't have to ask her."

I moaned and closed my eyes. My mom was talking to Bella about having sex, the poor girl would never come near me again.

"This isn't a thing to get embarrassed about son. It's a natural thing everyone goes through, everyone does it."

"I know, I know. Can I leave now?" I begged more than asked.

"Yes you may leave but if you have any questions -"

"Yeah I know." I mumbled before practically leaping out of the chair and running out of the room.

As soon as I was out the door I headed straight for my room wanting to hide the damn box of condoms that would be sitting proudly on my beside cabinet. If only Emmett knew, my life wouldn't be worth living.

I heard Emmett roaring and laughing as I took the stair two at time, panting by the time I got my door. I swung open the door and froze at what I saw.

"Hey Edward."

I watched in horror as Bella sat on my bed holding the box of condoms in her hands turning the box over. She looked up and snickered. "Don't look so scared it's only a box of johnnies!"

"I, uh." I cleared my throat. "No, I'm not scared." I frowned.

"I'll give it to your mum she has taste. Watermelon and cherry flavored." She read making me cringe and blush.

"Yeah just great." I grumbled.

"Cherry is my favourite." She winked and started laughing at my slack-jawed I composed myself I walked over to the bed and snatched the box out of her hands, pulling open the drawer and throwing in them in. I turned to Bella who was still laughing lightly.

She took my hand and pulled me down to sit beside her. She looked at me frowning and squeezed my hand. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just so embarrassed. It's bad enough that they gave me the sex talk but the fact that they kinda had it with you makes it ten times worse." I moaned and put my head in my hands.

"It's okay. I'm surprised at how well they took it, my parents would have freaked. Mum would have gone off on a rant about how having sex would lead to babies that would ruin my life causing me to lead an unsociable lifestyle and that the father would no doubt leave me making me a single mum." She said lightheartedly.

"I would never leave you." I blurted out.

All traces of amusement left her face as she cupped my face and looked at me seriously. I couldn't look away from her as her eyes bore into mine. "I know you wouldn't." She said seriously before kissing me hard.

My hands went into her hair as I held her securely to me and kissed her back with all I had. I wanted to show her that I was serious, I would never leave her if that were to happen. I pulled away panting for breath.

"I'm serious, I know we haven't been together that long but I would never leave you to bring up our child alone." I stroked her cheeks as her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"I know you wouldn't but what would happen if it did happen? I would have to move back home and we would hardly be together."

"I would drop out of school and move over. I would get a job to support us, I would do whatever I had to." I said looking her straight in the eye.

"What are we going to do when I leave?" Bella hiccuped out. "I only have a month left before I go home." It broke my heart to think about being away from Bella but I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

"We'll still stay together. We talked about this, we can phone each other, use e-mails, web cams and I will fly over to see you and you can come over here too, I'm sure Alice will miss you." I smiled making her laugh a little.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And when it comes to college we could maybe find a place where we both want to go, only if you want to?" I offered.

"Of course, but where would we go? To an American one or British?"

"We'll deal with it when it's time. Why don't we just enjoy our time now." I suggested wiping away the tears and kissing her gently.

"Yeah, I like that." She smiled and kissed me back.

"So what did my mom say to you?" I asked cringing before I even heard the answer.

"She was really cool about, she just asked if we were 'active' as she put it, if I wanted to go on the pill but she gave you condoms just in case." She snickered at that. "And that we shouldn't be so flippant about sex, it was a sacred bond that you should only share with the ones you really love." She quoted my mom doing a voice.

"Great." I grumbled.

"Nuh, it was nice. It shows she's cares for you. I will admit I got a little embarrassed when she asked if we were active but apart from that it was nothing." She waved it off smiling.

"I'm just glad they didn't scare you off." I pulled her closer to me as I lay down.

"Would take a hell of a lot to scare me away." She laughed and rested her head on my chest and played with the hem on the sleeve of my shirt.

We lay together talking about what we were going to do for the remainder of our time together before Bella went back home. We decided that Bella would come over during winter break and spend New Year with us and have a belated Christmas. I would go over on the next break to meet her parents.

We stayed in my room and watched Hot Fuzz. Rosalie came up to say goodbye giving Bella a hug and leaving us alone. When it started getting cold I pulled the bed throw over us as Bella snuggled closer to me. Alice and Jasper came in a one point to join us but Alice grew bored and left saying she was staying at Jasper's.

When the movie finished it was dark outside and the house was quiet. I switched off the TV and twirled a strand of Bella's hair absentmindedly thinking she was asleep until her hands moved down my chest to the buttons on my jeans.

"So do you wanna try out those cherry johnnies?" Bella asked seductively purring in my ear.

"Why not." I smiled as she went over to the drawer pulling the box out.

**Sorry for taking so long to post had some problems but alls well now. Hope you enjoyed and you know the drill.**

**Laura**

**xoxoxoxo**


	15. The Last Night

**I don't own Twilight**

**The Last Night**

**(BPOV)**

"I think we should throw a party."

"Why?" I looked up from my sandwich giving Alice a curious look.

"Well your going home in like a week - I can't believe how fast the weeks have flown by, so why not throw some kind of going home party." Alice shrugged her shoulders and took a slurp of her milkshake.

"Well first) I only know your family. Second) I don't like parties. And third) did I mention I **hate** parties?" Stressing the word pushing my sandwich away suddenly feeling a little nauseous from the thought.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." Rose rolled her eyes. "You should know by now when Alice wants something she gets it. No matter what."

"Yeah, I guess I'm fighting a losing battle." I concluded.

"Sure are." Rose smiled.

"Could we compromise?" I offered.

"Go on." She carried on slurping.

"Well you want to do something but I don't want a party so what about we go out for a meal then go back to the house and just watch a movie?" I asked crossing my fingers under the table.

She went silent as she thought over the proposal. I looked to Rose silently asking her what she thought and got a shrug which was useless.

"Can I pick the restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"And can I give you a makeover before hand? No complaining and compromising, you have to wear whatever I pick out without arguing."

"Sure." Anything so I wouldn't have to go to a damned party.

She mentally weighed out her options as I sat across from her, my knee bouncing in hope that she would agree. I began chewing on the edge of my nail.

"Hey!" Alice swatted my hand away from my mouth. "Don't bite your nails." She scolded. "I have to paint them for the meal and I don't want to have to file them all down to match the stumpy one you're chowing down on."

"So you agree to the compromise?" I asked hopeful. She nodded and I felt relief wash over me and went back to eating my discarded sandwich.

As I finished the last of my sandwich Alice and Rose went to stand and I followed thinking that we were finished shopping for the day and heading back to the house. I didn't realise we weren't in the car park when Alice held up a dress and held it over my body.

"No, I think you should go with a dark colour Alice . . . Maybe a forest green of navy blue, that kinda color." Rose's head tilted to the side as she eyed up the dress.

"Oh yeah. Then we can go for a smoky eye, dramatic." She mused to herself as she placed the dress back in the rail and raked through the others.

"I thought we were going home?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah but I forgot we didn't have a dress for the meal so why not now since we're already here." Alice spoke, her nose stuck in the rail as she flicked through the material making faces.

"Oh." I nodded and stood silent waiting for them to find whatever they were looking for.

It took them hardly anytime to find a few potential dresses for me to wear and some for themselves too. I followed them to the changing rooms where we go into a cubicle side by side and began changing. I picked the first dress that came to hand.

"Ready?" Alice shouted over the partition.

"Yeah." Rose and I replied as we walked out to assess each other.

Rose was wearing a long black dress that flowed to the floor and Alice had on a pale pink dress that reminded me of a tutu. I smoothed out the green silk dress I had on and adjusted the bow under my bust.

"I think that's too formal Rose." Alice eyed up Rose as she turned to look in the mirror nodding in agreement.

"Yeah plus back is so morbid."

"I like mine." I tuned to look at the dress from behind making the skirt flare out as I moved and smiled. "I really like mine."

"You look good Bella, that's the dress." Alice smiled. "What do you think of mine?" She questioned patting the massive skirt.

"Nu-uh, unless you wanna look like a ballerina." I shook my head violently, Rose nodded agreeing with me.

"Okay, next dress." She threw back the curtains and went back into the changing room as did Rose.

Since I had my dress I put the others back and sat on the stool by the cubicles and waited for them to reappear with another dress on. This time Alice had on a sleeveless layered, deep purple dress. It had a square neckline and reached to just above her knees. She had on a wide grin as she looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god I love it, don't you? It's so pretty and the colour . . . It goes so well with the color of my hair and I have so many accessories that will match and can you believe it's on sale?"

"Just get it already." Rose laughed as she squealed and ran back into the cubicle but popped her head back out.

"So HOTT by the way." She nodded towards the dress.

"Let's see." I licked my finger and reached out to touch Rose making a hissing sound when I touched the fabric of her dress and pulled back shaking my finger. "Hot damn girl, you on fi-ya." I said in my best American accent.

"Please don't do that again." Rose said seriously as Alice looked at me horrified.

"What?!" I asked. "I thought it was funny."

"No, not funny and never again." Alice stuck out a finger pointing at me then went back into the cubicle.

"So I take the . . . Whatever that was as a yes?"

I looked her over nodding. The dress was strapless with a red and gray plaid pattern and a red belt around the waist.

"You look amazing." I said stunned.

"Sold." She spoke to herself and bounced back into the cubicle.

We paid for our dresses, Alice actually let me pay for mine, and we left for the car and to head back to the house. By the time we got back it was well passed dinner time. We found Esme and Carlisle watching some documentary.

"There's some food in the oven for you girls." Esme spoke not taking her eyes away from the TV. "The boys are out with Jasper, said they would be home soon."

"Thank you." We sang back in unison making us giggle.

Over dinner Alice and Rose set about planning the 'Goodbye Bella' night. Alice decided on some fancy restaurant with a name I didn't even try to pronounce for the meal. Rose found out the number as Alice wrote it down and made note to phone them up later to book the table.

I had started to tune the conversation out until I heard 'Scotland' and 'Nessie visiting'. I turned to Alice who was still speaking exuberantly to Rose.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Erm . . . I've said a lot, could you try to specify." Alice said a little exasperated.

"You said something about Scotland and Nessie visiting."

"Oh right. Yeah, I was just talking to Rose about when we come over to Scotland to visit you." She said nonchalantly. "Emmett really wants to spot Nessie even though I've tried to tell him that people have being trying to find it for decades and it still hasn't been spotted but he's determined."

"You're coming over?" I asked a little dumbfounded. Sure I expected Edward to come over but not the whole family.

"Of course we are, I persuaded mom and dad to change our annual vacation to Scotland so we can meet you parents and see what it's like over there and see you silly." She giggled.

I could feel myself tearing up, touched that Alice had wanted to do that.

"Plus Edward would be going over and I hate it when I'm stuck with Emmett for too long, no offence Rose."

"None taken." She waved it off.

"So I came up with going to Scotland with Jazz and Rose too." She smiled brilliantly.

I didn't know what to say so I sat there silently. I really didn't deserve to have such good friends. Within the short period I had been here Alice and been more of a friend to me than anybody else at home had been in all my life. Her smile faltered as she looked at me.

"Unless you don't want us to, I just thought that-"

"No, no." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just I . . . I don't deserve you guys. You have been so generous to me I really couldn't have asked for a better family to be put with and the fact that you wanna come over and see me after all of this is over means a lot." I felt a tear slip and quickly wiped it away.

"Aww." Alice got up and came over to give me hug as did Rose. "You are part of this family now like it or not." She laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged them both back.

"Your welcome, now where was I? Oh yes, so we will need to buy a whole new wardrobe for that vacation; raincoats, hats, scarves, gloves, lots of warm clothes, long sleeve tops. I can feel the need to shop already."

"You just spent a whole day shopping." I said amazed.

"Yeah but a girl is never done shopping." Alice concluded making Rose and I laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My last week in Forks flew by all too fast for my liking and before I knew it, it was my last night in Forks and our 'Goodbye Bella' night.

I had spent the better half of the day up in Alice's room with her and Rose as we got ready for tonight. Esme had come in with sandwiches for us at lunch since Alice said we didn't have time to stop and eat lunch.

The meal was booked for 7.30 and it was now 6.04. I looked down at my French manicured toe nails and wiggled them trying to quicken the drying process. Alice had painted my toe nails whilst Rose did my fingers. Alice had gone for black polish and Rose had red.

"Right they should be dry now." Alice pulled me up and led me over to the bed where she had my outfit spread out for me.

"That's not mine." I pointed to the matching green lace bra and panty set.

"Yeah it is, I bought it for you. Well Edward gave me the money so he bought it for you." She smile wickedly as I blanched. "Don't worry he doesn't know what I bought with the money but I'm sure he'll find out tonight."

"Alice!" I slapped her on the shoulder and blushed.

"What!? You know it's true."

I gave her a final scowl before taking the clothes and walking through to the bathroom to change. Once I had on the bra and panties I looked in the mirror. I didn't honestly see what Edward found so attractive about me, I had not curves unlike Rose and there wasn't an awful lot to grab onto in the boob or the butt department. I gave my boobs a little boost readjusting the bra to push them up a little more.

"That's a bit better." I decided looking myself over once more before putting on the dress.

Alice was doing the finishing touches on straightening Rose's hair when I came out and sat down on the bed.

"All done." Alice quipped patting Rose's shoulder as she picked up her outfit and left to change. "Right you." Alice patted the seat and snapped the straighteners. "I was thinking about little braids and pinning them back. It will stop your hair from falling forward and will look cute at the same time."

"Go for it." I said letting her have her way.

She went to work straight away braiding a small section of my hair. I closed my eyes and let the gentle tugging lull me as I relaxed. She spoke in my ear about Jasper and something else but I blocked it out. What felt like minutes after closing my eyes I felt Alice tap me on the shoulder telling me she was finished

I opened my eyes to see she had done my make up too. I had smoky eyes as decided on and a little blusher on my cheeks. My hair was left in it's natural waves with the pinned back braids taming it.

"Thanks, I love it." I touched along the small braids smiling at her through the mirror.

"Glad you like, now I'm going to go beautify. Do not and I say **do not **do anything, just sit there looking pretty until I come back."

"Yes sir." I saluted as she stuck out her tongue and skipped off to get changed.

After Rose and Alice did the final touches on their make up I slipped on a pair black peep toe shoes and my black jacket. We were making our way down the hall when Emmett that we only had ten minutes left to get ready.

"We're ready now moron." Alice shouted back making him laugh.

"Get the camera Eddie, for once their on time and we only had to shout once." Emmett joked.

"I hate my brother sometimes." She muttered under her breath.

Everyone was waiting in the living room; Esme and Carlisle sitting together as the guys played Mario Kart. I sat down on the arm of the chair beside Edward and cheered him on. Edward was in first place with Jasper second and Emmett last.

"Why are you always last?" Rose complained.

"That's low Rosie." Emmett sounded wounded as he shot a shell at Jasper and overtook him whooping. "Big bad Emmett's coming to getcha Eddie." He sang grinning manically.

"Too late." Edward sang as he crossed the chequered mark winning the game.

"Right lets get going, two of you can come with us and the other two can go with Edward and Bella." Carlisle spoke up taking his and Edward's keys out of the bowl throwing Edward's to him and helped Esme into her jacket.

"I'm not going with mom and dad." Emmett piped up.

"Fine." Alice stuck out her tongue and walked out the door with Jasper.

"You look lovely." Edward whispered wrapping his hand around mine.

"So do you." I smiled back eyeing him up. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white button down, thin black tie and a pair of worn red converse. "I like the trainers, very sexy." I nodded down to his converse and kissed him quickly.

"Come on lovebirds I'm fading away here!" Emmett shouted from the car.

**There's a longish chapter for you guys. I'm planning the end of the story soon so there isn't many chapters left.**

**I have the links for the dresses but I'm having trouble getting the links to work on my profile if any of you know how please let me know.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading**

**Laura**


	16. One Last Time

**I don't own Twilight!**

**One Last Time**

**I don't think I said in the last chapter but the story will be ending soon. I've kinda lost my interest for the story and finding it really hard to write so there will probably be a few more chapters then that will be it.**

**There will be a lemon at the end just to warn you.**

**(EPOV)**

"Reservations for Cullen." Carlisle spoke up as we walked into the restaurant.

"This way." The guy led us over to a large table that was set off to the side adding some extra privacy.

I held onto Bella's hand and pulled out a chair for her as we got to the table. I took her jacket for her as she shrugged it off and I let my eyes drift over her as she smoothed out the fabric and sat down in her seat.

"You looking beautiful." I commented sitting down beside her.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down at the table playing with her cutlery. I couldn't help but run a finger down her heated cheek.

We ordered our meals and constantly chatted. I noticed that Bella had quietened and looked over to see her pushing her food around the plate. I took hold of her hand stilling it as she looked up to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled weakly up at me. I knew there was something bothering her but I didn't want to push her so I left it.

"If you're sure." I shrugged.

She nodded so I let go of her hand and went back to my food. She stayed quiet for the rest of the meal, smiling and speaking when it was appropriate but her eyes never conveyed the happiness. I held her hand under the table giving her reassuring squeezes every now and again.

"I just want to say a little something." Alice stood up. "I just wanted to say that for the past weeks that Bella has been here I have found a shopping buddy, a new sister and best friend forever."

I looked over to Bella to see her eyes tearing up and her bottom lip start to tremble. I rubbed my thumb along the back of her hand trying to soothe her, her eyes never leaving Alice and hers never leaving Bella.

"I really wish you didn't have to go already but I don't think mom and dad would let us kidnap you." That caused a murmur of laughter. "But I'm sure you already know this but you are more than welcome to come over here and we sure as hell will be visiting you. Finally I would like you to know that you have touched as all in the short time you have been here and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart in giving us the old Edward back."

Everyone nodded their heads at that as Alice sat down and curled her head into Jasper's neck and Jasper pulled her closer. I looked around the table to see everyone happily looking at myself and Bella. I turned to Bella to see her eyes watering and a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry Alice but I think your makeup is ruined now." She laughed and dabbed at her eye standing up. "I would just like to say that you have been a wonderful family to stay with, I really couldn't have asked for a better one. You are more than welcome to come over to mine whenever you want and I will personally take you Nessie visiting." She specifically said to Emmett as his eyes lit up making us chuckle. "I have made some special connections with all of you and want to keep them." She squeezed my hand hard then. "And I'm sorry to be leaving tomorrow but we will all keep in touch."

She silently sat back down beside me as the tears streamed down her face as she tried to keep up with wiping them away.

"Now that all the depressing stuff is over why don't we have some ice cream!" Emmett clapped his hands together and called over the waiter.

After dad had paid for the meal I helped Bella into her coat and pulled her into me kissing the tip of her nose. She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Lets get home." Carlisle broke us out of our little bubble.

I grudgingly pulled away from Bella and led her out to the car with Emmett and Rosalie.

I held her hand as we silently drove home. I took my time driving, paying more attention to Bella than the road ahead of me, watching her as she looked out the window biting her lip and playing with my fingers that sat in her clasped hands.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked looking at her.

"What?" She looked up at me.

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"Just that I'm happy here, I don't want to go home tomorrow." She sighed.

"Well I'll come over to see you as soon as I can." I squeezed her hand.

"I know." She smiled.

I pulled up outside the house to find that mom, dad, Alice and Jasper hadn't arrived yet. Emmett excitedly left the car babbling about where his Tomb Raider DVD was in his room and went off in search for it with Rosalie as help.

"Do you want to change before the family comes home and the movie starts?" I asked as we walked up the steps to the house.

"Nuh am fine." She shook her head and let me lead her into the living room and sat down on the couch waiting for everyone else to come.

We sat in silence. Bella curled up beside me resting her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair revelling in the silkiness. I was totally relaxed and pretty much ready for a nap when Emmett came bounding through the door with a triumphant grin on his face holding up his beloved DVD.

"Found it!" He cheered and threw himself down on the recliner and patted his lap for Rosalie as she sat down.

The rest of the family arrived soon after and Alice went to the kitchen to get the snacks as we all settled down to watch the move yet again. Emmett took the bowl of butter popcorn and rested it on Rosalie's lap noisily munching away.

Halfway through the movie Bella's quiet breaths evened out telling me she was sound asleep. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie so decided to take her up to bed.

"I'm heading up." I whispered over to my parents inclining my head to the slumbering Bella before picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

I gently placed her on the bed and rid myself of my jeans and shirt swapping it for a t-shirt before crawling in beside Bella, pulling the covers over us as she sighed and nestled into the pillows snoring slightly. I moulded myself to her and closed my eyes letting her quiet snoring lull me to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to Bella's fingers tracing the features on my face.

"What are you doing?" I murmured as her fingers traced my lips teasingly.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with a seriousness that I hadn't seen before. Her eyes were on my lips as her finger traced the bottom lip.

"I want to be with you one more time." She whispered to me.

I replied by leaning forward and kissing her soft lips. She returned the eagerness threading her hands into my hair and pulling her body so it was flush against mine.

I revelled in the feel of her tongue against mine as she made soft mewling noises and wormed her body so she was resting between my legs and rubbing against my hardening erection making me groan.

"I want you now." She moaned and I nearly lost it.

I leant over to my dresser, opening the drawer to pull out a condom. Bella reached behind her to unzip the dress letting it pool at her hips revealing her green lace clad breasts.

"Do you like it?" She asked gesturing to the bra.

I nodded and licked my lips before pulling her to me and taking off the material wanting to see the flesh underneath.

"It was what Alice bought with the money you gave her." She gasped out as I took off her bra and cupped her breasts massaging the flesh whilst kissing her neck.

"Remind me to thank her then." I spoke against her skin.

I took my time, making sure I kissed every inch of her skin giving her whole body the attention it deserved. This was going to be the last time I was going to get to do this in a long time and I was wanting to do properly and thoroughly.

"Please Edward."

"What?" I asked making my way to her breast sucking on her pebbled nipple.

"I want you to make love to me." She gasped out.

I reached over for the condom, ripped the foil and put it on. I settled between her legs running my erection down her heat making her squirm under me.

"I love you." I whispered leaning down to kiss her lips before slowly entering her.

"I love you too." She spoke against my lips biting my bottom lip and hissing as I filled her.

I slowly pulled back out and went back in setting a pace, keeping my eyes locked with hers the whole time. I laced my fingers with hers and quickened the pace as she began to pant, her chest heaving.

"I love you so much." She panted out as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open Bella."

I managed to get out as I felt the building pressure inside of me become maddening. She opened her eyes and reached up to kiss me as I felt my release near and choked out a groan as her lips reached mine and muffled the noise.

"I love you . . ." Bella squeaked out as she arched up and I felt my seed spill out as her walls spasmed around me taking everything I had. "Forever." She said breathlessly before sagging back into the bed, panting for breath.

"I love you too Bella, with all my heart." I confessed kissing her before rolling off her and bringing her into me as we lay panting and sweaty.

**Just a wee lemon since it's nearly the end. I'm thinking only about two or three chapters left. My next update will most likely be on Friday since I'm back to work tomorrow.**

**Laura**

**xoxoxoxo**


	17. Something For You To Remember Me By

**I don't own Twilight**

**Something For You To Remember Me By**

"Edward."

I sat bolt upright at the sound of my dad's voice to see him standing in the doorway smiling sadly. I turned to see Bella sound asleep beside me, thankfully she had put on one of my t-shirt at some point through the night.

"Uh . . ." I cleared my throat and scratched my head feeling a slight heat in my cheeks and grimaced. "Morning."

"Morning son." He smiled. "Your mother is making breakfast right now just thought I would wake you up and tell you before Emmett clears everything."

"Thanks." I mumbled holding onto the sheets around me a little tighter.

He nodded silently before leaving and closing the door behind him. Bella stirred beside me burying her head farther into the pillow. She mumbled incoherently as her legs kicked off the sheets covering her showing off her bare legs. I could feel my cock twitching a little at the sight of her and had a quick idea.

Just as the flash went off Bella's eyes sprung open looking at me bewildered and blinked rapidly. She scrubbed her face and frowned at my smiling face.

"What?" She asked as she stretched out making my t-shirt ride up and show the curve of her bottom.

"Mom's making us breakfast, dad thought he would come and wake us before Emmett demolished everything." I explained as Bella's face drained off all color.

"Your dad was here?" She whispered out as I nodded. "And did he see me?"

"Well it would have been kinda hard to miss you." I said with a playful smile which earned me a slap on the side.

"I can't believe you let him!" She scalded.

"I woke up and he was standing in the door, he would have already seen you by then." I defended myself as she scrambled out of the bed. "Where are you going?" I watched as she walked out of my room tugging down the hem of my t-shirt.

"To get changed and go for breakfast." She mumbled looking left and right before darting out of the room making me chuckle.

I quickly showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before skipping down the stairs, smiling at the smell of pancakes and the sizzle of bacon. I opened the door to see the whole family plus Rose, Jasper and Bella sitting around the table.

"Come on Edward, before Emmett eats all the eggs." Alice patted the chair between herself and Bella.

I slid down into the chair as a dish of bacon got passed to me and we all loaded our plates up. Mom had decided to make everything Bella liked; there was porridge, bacon, eggs, sausage, mushrooms, toast, beans in tomato sauce and grilled tomatoes.

After two large platefuls of food and a small bowl of porridge I couldn't eat anymore.

"Thank you for breakfast Esme, I'm stuffed." Bella smiled over at her and patted her stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed it dear." She smiled back and began to clear the plates. "And before you start do think about helping, it's your last morning here and you will not be lifting a finger to help out, Carlisle you can help instead."

Carlisle sighed but helped clear the table without argument.

"You are so whipped dad, whi-tsh!" Emmett joked whipping an imaginary whip and making the noise effect to go with it.

"Go get dressed Emmett." My dad glared at him.

Everyone got up to get dressed leaving myself and Bella at the table. She was still dressed in my t-shirt from the night before and a pair of sleep shorts. I eyed her up from her bare legs to her tangled bed head.

"What are you smirking at?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just admiring the view. I like you in my t-shirt." I mused making her smile down at the top as she played with the hem.

"Well I like wearing your t-shirts, they smell like you." She brought the collar up to her nose and inhaled.

"I'll have to dig out a few for you to take home with you then."

"I'd like that." She smiled shyly at me.

"But only if you give me something to remind me of you." I compromised.

"Okay then." She shook my hand. "I better go have a shower and get changed, will you help me pack when I'm finished?"

"Sure." I nodded taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

I sat down on her bed as she grabbed her things before heading off for a shower and leaving me. I got her suitcases out and began taking her clothes out and laying them on the bed.

It was then that it hit me, really hit me. Bella was leaving today and I wouldn't be able to hold her, smell her or even kiss her until I flew over to see her in a few months. Could I wait that long? I guess I never really had a choice she had to go back and I had to stay here until I graduated. I let out a depressed sigh and held one of Bella's tops in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Bella came and sat down beside me taking my hand in hers.

"It just hit me that you are actually leaving today." I sighed out squeezing her hand tightly.

"I know but like you said we will phone each other and use the webcam and you guys are all coming over for your holidays." She tried to reassure me.

"Yeah I know but I won't actually see you for months." I whined like a little spoilt kid.

"But you can speak to me. Just be grateful that we can do that."

"I guess." I mumbled and looked down at our hands

"No more depressing-ness." Bella smiled and kissed me softly.

"Okay." I spoke against her lips kissing her back.

I got lost in her lips as my hands roamed over her body pulling her onto my lap cupping her bottom. I squeezed the flesh making her mewl and grind on me. I groaned and pulled her closer.

"EEWWWWW! Stop sucking off Bella's face." Alice complained.

I groaned as Bella pulled away laughing and climbed off me, leaving me to try and hide the obvious erection she had caused.

Alice skipped over to the open suitcases talking about packing techniques since she had bought more clothes since she came here. I went to leave saying that I was off to get some t-shirts for Bella to take with her, deciding to handle my problem when I was in my room.

I found a few t-shirts for Bella and went back to give them to her. I laughed at the sight I found when I walked in, Bella was sitting on the floor Indian style with clothes thrown everywhere and Alice was no where to be seen.

"Where was the bomb?" I asked looking around at all the scattered clothes.

"Haha." Bella smiled sarcastically and began throwing articles of clothing into the open case. I handed her the t-shirts as she placed them neatly into the case and carried on throwing everything in. "I can't be bothered trying to do it properly, I hate packing." She huffed.

"Let me help."

I sat down beside her and tried to sort out the strewn clothes before packing them away. It seemed to take ages to pack them but once I zipped up the last side of the case I wanted it to last longer.

We sat and silently stared at the cases, both knowing what was to come next and neither of us wanting it to happen. My dad called us from downstairs as Emmett bounded up to help carry down one case and Jasper took the other. Bella looked around the room one more time before walking downstairs. She did the same, going through the kitchen and living room before walking out the door to my car.

The ride to the airport was quiet to say the least. Emmett tried to lighten the mood with a few jokes and him just being his stupid self but it didn't seem to do much good. I watched as Bella gazed out the window with a solemn expression. I reached over for her hand holding it tightly until we go to the airport.

We were all quiet as we waited in line to check-in Bella's luggage. We were cutting it fine for time so Bella had to go to her gate straightaway. I held her hand with both my hands as we walked over to the departures lounge stopping short of the line.

"I'll miss you." Alice flung herself on Bella sobbing loudly. Bella let go of my hand to hug Alice back tightly.

"I'll miss you too." She choked out as Alice was replaced by Rosalie in an equally tight hug. I stood there motionless as everyone said their goodbyes to Bella, all the girls with tears in their eyes. Finally everyone was finished and Bella turned to me with a tear streaked face.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked my family as they nodded and walked off.

"I-"

"I know." Bella whispered as she hugged me tightly around the neck nearly cutting of my air supply. I lifted her off the ground so she was at my eye level and buried my nose in her hair. I simply held her to me for as long as I possibly could, wanting to keep her here with me.

"She needs to go Edward." My dad spoke gently tapping me on the shoulder.

"One more minute." I bartered burying myself farther into her hair.

"She really needs to go." I pleaded as Bella gently squirmed out of my arms.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed me heatedly not caring that my family were watching I returned the kiss tenfold wishing the moment could last forever but that came crashing down when she pulled away.

"I love you so much." She choked out as I held her face in my hands wiping away the tears wanting them to stop.

"I know, you have my heart and always will." She reached up to kiss me gently slipping something soft into my hand. "Don't look at it yet." She whispered against my lips before kissing me again and turning on her heel joining the line.

"S'okay bro." Emmett clapped me on the back as I straightened up and wiped away the tears nodding.

I held onto the soft object in my hand as she moved farther and farther away from us in the line. She glanced back once before she went out of sight and smiled sadly and waved back at us.

I couldn't face driving home so Emmett offered to drive. Rosalie sat upfront with Emmett leaving me to sulk in the back of the car alone. I opened my hand to see a black velvet bag resting in my palm. I pulled at the drawstring and reached in to pull out a folded square of paper. I unfolded the paper to see Bella's handwriting.

_Edward,_

_I spent a lot of time trying to think of something for you to remember me by. The ring was my grandmother's engagement ring. She left it in her will for me, it's very dear to me and means the world to me. I wanted you to have it to show you that I am willing to give you something so important to me, that I trust you with my most prized possession along with my heart._

_I love you with all my being and can't wait to see you again._

_Bella_

I couldn't help the tears that tumbled down my cheeks and dampened the paper. I upturned the bag and a silver ring and chain tumbled out onto my palm. I picked up the ring with shaky fingers. It was a silver banded ring with a purple stone in the middle with a thistle at either side. I squeezed the ring in my hand before unclasping the chain and placing it around my neck and tucking the precious ring under my t-shirt where it would stay on me until I saw her again.

**YEAH! Did you cry? I was nearly there ****L**** I put a link for the ring on my profile along with the girl's dresses from the other chapter if you want to check them out.**

**There will probably be at least another two chapters before the story is finished. Hope you enjoyed and you know the drill ****J**

**Laura**

**xoxoxoxo**


	18. Welcome To Bonnie Ole Scotland

**I don't own Twilight**

**This chapter is kinda for one of my most dedicated reviewers, I honestly think she has reviewed near enough every chapter I have written - even the ones she didn't like so here's to you Trisha hope you like it ****J**

**Welcome To Bonnie Ole Scotland!**

"Dude! Look at all the fields." Emmett leaned over me to look out the window.

I nodded my head and fingered the ring around my neck as the plane circled above the green fields around Dalcross Airport. The seatbelt light flashed on as the pilot spoke over the speakers that we were going to begin our descend and for everyone sit down.

It had been nearly 3 months since Bella had gone home. We spoke on the phone or the internet everyday since she had gone home but it wasn't the same, I still ached to hold her and to see her properly. My days had revolved around the time I spoke with Bella and today couldn't have come any quicker for me.

"Chill out." Emmett frowned beside me.

"Yeah." I muttered. It was easy enough for him to say that he saw his girlfriend every damn day and I hadn't seen mine properly in months apart from a stupid webcam.

The plane dipped down causing my stomach to do a flip and I tightened my grip on the small ring in my hand. It had stayed around my neck since the day she had given it to me, only coming off when I showered and going straight back on as soon as I got out. It had turned into a sort of security blanket for me or whenever I thought of Bella my hand instinctually reached to touch it.

I closed my eyes as the plane descended causing my ears to pop. I thought of Bella as the plane rumbled and jolted as we touched down on the runway finally coming to a stop.

"Welcome to Scotland, the time is 9.45am and the current temperature is a slightly chilly 6oC. Thank you for flying with British Airways and hope you enjoyed your flight. May all passengers remain seated until the seatbelt light indicates so and may you all have a great holiday or welcome home."

I sighed out in relief at the pilot's announcement looking out the window at the dreary grey sky and small airport in view.

"You know it kinda looks like Forks?" Jasper mused.

"Yeah I suppose." Emmett agreed as we waited.

As soon as the ding sounded and the seatbelt light switched off everyone was out off their seats and reaching up into the overhead storage compartments getting out their bags and filed out of the plane.

I hurriedly climbed down the stairs out of the plane and sped walked over the tarmac to the doors at the airport. I anxiously scanned the slightly crowded room looking for Bella walking further and further into the room.

"I can't see her." I angrily muttered to my family behind standing on the tips of my toes in hopes of getting a better view of the room.

"OH MY GOD!"

I turned around when I heard Alice's shouting to see her with her arms wrapped around my Bella, bouncing her up and down. Rosalie joined their hug as they giggled uncontrollably.

"Bella." I breathed out in relief at seeing her.

I pushed past the people that were blocking my path of getting to her. I quickened my speed wanting to get to her as fast as possible, to smell her scent, touch her silky hair, kiss those lips, wrap my arms around her.

"Edward." She smiled as she saw me and pulled away from Alice and Rosalie just in time for me to pick her up.

I buried my face in her neck and spun her around as she laughed out gripping around my neck tighter. I stopped spinning us and just held her off the floor in my arms savouring the moment, making up for all the months that I hadn't been able to do this.

"I missed you, so, so, so much" I whispered feeling content and whole with her with me after all the time apart.

I pulled my head back to see her face, her eyes were bright and glittering, her lips in a large smile showing her pearly white teeth and she had a happy cherry color in her cheeks.

"You don't know how much I have missed you." I smiled widely at those words before crashing my lips against hers.

I moaned in pleasure feeling her soft lips against mine as she kissed me back with just as much ferocity as myself. I forgot about the crowds of people around us only focusing on the girl in my arms.

"You go girl!" Somebody shouted.

I inwardly groaned when Bella pulled away blushing at the girl that was smiling broadly at us. I let Bella slide down so her feet were on the ground but kept my hold around her waist.

"I love you." I kissed her forehead as she nodded and mumbled an 'I know'.

"Thanks for that." Bella glared at the girl as she walked over to us.

"You love me for it." She smiled wickedly and turned to me. "Hi Edward, heard a load about you. I must add that you are as sexy as Bella says maybe even more." She pondered as she looked me up and down as I did the same. She was rather tall around 5'8" with pretty long brown hair and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a hoodie and a pair of green low top All-Stars.

"I like your low tops."

"Thanks, I like yours." She grinned and scuffed her shoes on the floor blushing a little making me chuckle, was she flirting with me?

"Stop flirting with him Trisha." Bella scolded.

"Well so-rey." She rolled her eyes. "He's not my type anyways, no offence."

"None taken." I waved it off.

"So are you going to introduce me to everyone or am I gonna have to do it myself?"

"Yeah sorry. Edward this is Trisha my cousin, Trisha Edward." She gestured to me then turned to the rest of my family.

"This is Edward's brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." Emmett gave her a two fingered lazy salute in which she returned.

"His sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper." Jasper rested his shoulder on Alice's trying to calm her bouncing form as she smiled widely.

"And their parents Carlisle and Esme." My parents nodded their heads smiling.

"Well hello everyone." Trisha smiled. "Welcome to Bonnie Ole Scotland!" She held her hands up earning her questionable looks from the people around us.

"She's a little quirky but you get used to it." Bella mumbled to me.

After my family greeted Bella we walked over to the carousel and waited for our luggage. I couldn't help the stupid grin that graced my face. It felt so surreal that I was finally here being able to hold Bella in my arms, kiss her when I wanted and run my hands through her hair as we waited for the luggage.

"I have something for you." I reached under the collar of my hoodie unclasping the chain and gently handing it over to her opened palm. She closed her fingers around the ring and chain and looked up at me.

"Thank you for keeping it safe for me." She reached up giving me a gentle kiss. "Will you help me put it on?"

I nodded taking the chain out of her hand and tying it kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you won't be getting your t-shirts back."

"You're not sorry at all."

"Nope, not one bit." She smiled making me laugh and pull her closer to me.

I was totally oblivious that my family had collected all our suitcases and we ready to leave until my dad cleared his throat. Dad had rented a people carrier at the airport for us and Trisha offered to take me over to the hotel so I could have some more time with Bella.

I watched out the window as Trisha sped through the narrow winding roads out of the airport and out to the hotel we were staying in in Nairn, holding Bella's hand all the time as if reminding myself that she were real and not just an apparition.

About twenty minutes later we were pulling up to The Golf View Hotel, the rest of my family following behind us. We booked in and left our luggage in our rooms then went off to visit Bella's parents. I could feel my palms starting to sweat at the thought of meeting her parents especially her dad who was in the police.

"There's no need to be nervous." Bella rubbed my hand soothingly.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You ain't the one meeting your girlfriend's dad who's a police man." I said exasperated.

"You'll be fine Charlie only using his gun when he's _really_ pissed." Trisha said seriously looking at me through the mirror.

"Shut up Trishie." She shot Bella a glare growling at her.

We pulled up outside a small white bungalow house in the middle of a street. It felt like the heaters had been turned up full blast. I fanned myself feeling the sweat bead on my forehead.

"You feeling the heat Ed?" Emmett laughed as he came out of the car with the rest of the family.

"Leave him alone, you threw up before you met mine." Rose chided hitting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled.

Bella linked her arm with mine leading me into the house, into my dreaded fate.

**I know it's short but I was really struggling with writing it so if it's shit I apologise now. I was going to do another chapter of the Cullen's doing some touristy things, if there's something you want them to do leave it in the review and I might just put it in the next chapter.**

**Laura**

**xoxoxoxox**


	19. Meeting The Family

**I don't own Twilight**

**There is a wee lemon at the end for those who don't want to read it. Thanks for all your reviews quite a few of you liked Trisha, glad you enjoyed ****J**** Sorry to Sarquan that felt a little peeved 'cause she has reviewed practically all of my work too. I love you all for all the reviews you have given me even if it's only one I still love you but I added you in cause I felt kinda bad, hope I do you justice.**

**Meeting the Family**

"Is that you Bella?"

"Yeah mum." Bella shouted back.

I let her lead me through the front door and down a short corridor. She stopped short of what I presumed was her living room and turned to me silently asking if I was ready. I gave her a nod as she smiled squeezing my hand and leading me in.

"Mum, dad this is Edward and his family." Bella gestured to us as her mom got up off the couch she was sitting on and came over to me.

"Hello." She enveloped me in a hug taking me by surprise. She pulled back holding me at arms length weighing me up. "You are much more handsome than Bella let on, if only I were a few decades younger I would be after you too."

"Erm . . . Thanks." I choked out feeling the heat in my cheeks at the comment.

"Mum." Bella groaned shooting her death rays.

"Don't be so daft Bella like he would go for me anyways." She waved her daughter off. "Charlie get over here and greet our guests." She turned to Bella's dad who sat stalk still on the couch never taking his eyes off of me.

"Sir." I wiped any traces of sweat off my hand before holding it out for Charlie to shake as he came over to me.

"Alright son?" He asked in a deep Scottish accent. He gripped my hand tightly almost making me wince. He blankly looked at me as I gripped him back with just as much strength as he gave out. "Good grip you've got there boy." He smiled and released my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled feeling proud that I had passed some kind of test in his eyes.

"Did he pass then?" Trisha asked waltzing in and sitting down on the floor.

"Aye, he ain't too bad." He shrugged in good humour making everyone chuckle lightly.

After all the introductions were over we sat down getting to know everyone. Charlie was turning out to be a typical guy, he loved watching sports especially soccer which he took great delight in telling me about all the teams, talking about taking me to one of the local games sometime.

Renee had made us all tea, coffee, sandwiches and cakes when the front door opened and voices could be heard.

"He-lo-ho?" A female voice shouted out.

"In the sitting room." Renee shouted back as a girl popped her head around the corner and scanned the room. She smiled brightly before jumping around and walking into the room followed by what I presumed were her parents.

"So where's sexy Eddie?" The girl looked around my family to me then smiled wider. "Hey Edward."

"Hello." I answered not having a clue who this girl was.

"Edward meet my little sis Simone." Trisha introduced us as we both nodded. She was short compared to her sister but they both had the same color hair only Trisha's was longer in length. Simone had green eyes with a tinge of brown to them. She turned to the stout man and lady behind. "And this is my dad, Angus and mum, Isabel."

"It's nice to meet you." I inclined my head as Bella introduced them to my family in return.

We spent a few more hours talking amongst ourselves deciding on what we were going to do whilst we were here. Simone and Trisha agreed that we had to go Nessie hunting which Emmett was excited about and said they would come with us.

Angus and Isabel had invited us over for a traditional family Sunday roast this coming weekend which we gladly accepted looking forward to it.

It was well into the afternoon when mom decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon but I think we should make a start on getting back to the hotel and have something to eat before the time difference starts to catch up with us." My mom made to get up and we all followed.

"I'll take you guys back if you want?" Trisha offered standing up with Bella.

"I wanna come too." Simone whined as she leapt up off the floor and followed behind us.

"Fine." Trisha grumbled and walked out of the room.

I turned back to Bella's parents who were following us out. "Thank you for today, it was great to finally meet you." I said genuinely.

"You are more than welcome." Renee embraced me in another hug as Bella groaned and rolled her eyes at her mom's antics. I chuckled but hugged her back.

"Thank you sir." I shook Charlie's hand firmly.

"You too boy, we'll talk footie and other stuff someday."

I nodded my head but worried what the 'other stuff' meant. Hopefully he wouldn't sit me down and give me some sort of 'if you hurt a hair on my daughter . . .' talks, I really didn't need one of them.

"Stop it dad." Bella slapped his shoulder and pulled me out of the house as I waved to her aunt and uncle. "See, that wasn't too bad was it?"

"Nuh I guess not." I shrugged my shoulders climbing into the back of the car and buckling my belt as Trisha pulled out onto the street and back to the hotel.

All too quickly we arrived outside the hotel and it was time for me to leave Bella. It felt that we had only been together for a short time while it had actually been hours. I sighed before reaching for the door and leaving.

"Can I come in with you for a while?" Bella asked stopping me.

"Eh . . ." Why hadn't I thought about asking her up with me?

"Only if you don't mind, I don't want to stop you from sleeping or anything." Bella blabbered away.

"No, no. Sure you can, I would actually like that."

"Really?" She asked looking up hopeful.

"Really, I've missed your sleep talking." I chuckled as she blushed furiously and the girls giggled in the front.

"Okay, can you tell mum and dad that I'll be home later?" She asked her cousins as they smiled widely and nodded shooing us out of the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Simone laughed as Trisha smacked her shoulder.

"You're too young to say stuff like that!" She scolded.

We left them to argue as we walked into the hotel and up to my room not waiting for the rest of my family to arrive. I couldn't believe I was so stupid as to not ask Bella to stay with me a while longer.

I swiped the key card down the slot as the green light flashed and the door opened. I looked around the room and suddenly felt tired at seeing the bed. I scrubbed my face to waken myself up a little as Bella followed taking my free hand in hers.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower, what time is it anyway?"

"Just coming up to 6.00pm." Bella looked down at her watch.

I gave her a chaste kiss before slipping into the en suite and showering quickly. The thought of having Bella in my bed this very minute started off all the fantasies that had kept me going since we had been apart. I closed my eyes imagining her in that bed, waiting for me in her bra and panties. I groaned as I felt my cock twitch and harden slightly. I needed out of here.

I scrubbed my body quickly before washing off the suds and jumping out of the shower and rubbing myself dry before slipping on the pair of sleep pants I had taken in with me. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before taking hold of the door handle and slowly turning it.

Bella was under the covers of the bed looking at the door as I opened it. She smiled as I walked out and hurriedly slipped under the covers with her.

"You don't have to go to sleep with me, I can try and stay awake for a while longer." I offered feeling bad.

"I didn't sleep much last night I was too excited for you coming." She confessed leaning over to kiss me.

I eagerly returned the kiss shuffling myself closer to her body, my hands resting on her hips and travelling down feeling bare skin. I pulled away and lifted up the duvet to see her in one of my t-shirts I had packed, no jeans and her pink spotted socks.

"Cold feet?" I mused.

"Yeah, so?" She replied.

"Nothing." I replied before silencing her with my lips.

She inched closer to me, her hands cupping my neck and chin as she pushed her body up against mine letting me know she had no bra on under the t-shirt. I groaned at tht and reached down to the hem on her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up letting my fingers lightly trail up her body making her squirm.

"Hurry up Edward." She spoke forcefully. "I've been waiting months for this." She complained as her fingers slipped under the waist of my pants tugging them down. I lifted my hips as she pulled them down my legs leaving me to kick them off at the feet.

"I want you so bad." Bella moaned in my ear causing me to groan and harden as her hot breath fanned out across my neck. She grabbed my erection in her hand making me buck and whimper at the sensation that coursed through me. "I see you want me too." She smirked as she kissed me and ran her hand up my length.

"I want you forever." I mumbled out crashing my lips to hers.

I flipped her over so she was underneath me causing her to break away from me and giggle. I finished ridding her of my clothing as she fell back on the bed her hair fanning our around her making her look even more beautiful if it were possible. She stopped giggling and looked at me as we silently stared at each other remembering the bodies that we had worshipped and pleasured months before.

"Make love to me." Bella reached up to wrap her hand around my neck and pull me down for a kiss.

"I just need-" I went to go get a condom out of my suitcase.

"I'm on the pill." She murmured causing me to go back to her.

She spread her legs wider letting me settle inside of them positioning myself. I pulled away from our kiss and watched her as I slowly pushed into her. She heaved in a deep breath and let out a contented sigh as I filled her.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips before gently kissing her and pulling back out.

I kept eye contact with her the whole time wanting to remember the moment forever. I watched as her eyelids fluttered and she struggled to keep them open as I quickened my pace.

We quietly panted and heaved as we reached our orgasms. I muffled Bella's whimper as she convulsed around me and I pumped into her harder biting her lip as I felt the heat course through me and explode as I spilled my seed into her letting out a strangled cry as my arms gave way making me land on Bella.

"God that was a good welcome to Scotland." I said breathlessly as I rolled off her and pulled her into my side as she giggled.

I breathed in her scent and felt my eyes droop shut and I fell asleep.

**Yeah! Just a wee lemon for you guys. I will don another chapter of them site seeing etc then maybe an epilogue then done.**

**I'm so excited right now cause it has just started to snow a wee blizzard outside and I'm hoping I will get snowed in so I don't have work tomorrow ad I can write another chapter (keep your fingers crossed for me). **

**Laura**

**xoxoxooxox**


	20. Where The Hell Is Nessie!

**I don't own Twilight**

**Where The Hell Is Nessie?!**

I was happily dreaming when I heard a loud metal song, wakening me up. I squinted my eyes as I switched on the lamp beside the bed flooding the room with light and looking for the source of the music. I threw off the duvet and went onto the floor as the music got louder until I picked up Bella's jeans.

Bella let out a groan as the noise grew louder as I pulled her cell out of her pocket and looked at the screen the see 'home' flashing.

"Bella." I hissed and went over to shake her awake.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your cell is ringing, it's your parents."

"Shit!" Her eyes flung open as she snatched the phone out of my hand and pressed a button. "Hey." She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the sleep.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard her mother's frantic voice. "You said you would be home later, I've been trying to phone you for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry." Bella winced as she sat up on the bed revealing her naked chest to me. She quickly pulled the covers up rolling her eyes at me. "I fell asleep at the hotel." She bit her lip. "Yeah, I know I'm sorry."

I heard her mother mumbling on the other side of the phone but wasn't able to clearly make out what she was saying.

"Yeah, is he okay with it? Thanks mum, love you too." She smiled and hung up.

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked, the last thing I needed was to get Bella in trouble within hours of being here and for her parents to take a disliking to me.

"No, it's all good. Mum said I might as well just stay here since it's late but dad wasn't too happy about it."

"Great." I groaned now Charlie would definitely take his gun to me.

"Mum said she would speak to him though, you would be amazed at the situations she has got me out of. One bat of her eyelashes and he's putty in her hands, don't worry about him."

"So what time is it anyways?" I asked looking around for the clock.

"A little over midnight, no wonder mum was worried." Bella sighed and scooted back down the bed yawning. "I'm going back to sleep, knowing Trisha and Simone will be here at some ungodly hour wanting to take you to Loch Ness." She mumbled curling up and hugging the pillow.

I wrapped an arm around her just because I could and fell back asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Bella whispered in my ear as she peppered kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Mmmm, good morning." I smiled.

"Very." She murmured and kissed me.

I brushed my hands along her naked body as she straddled me causing her nipples to brush along my chest. I groaned at the feeling and took a nipple between my fingers giving it a gentle squeeze as she moaned in pleasure as my hand covered her flesh.

She ground against me as my hand found her hips and lifted them up and onto me. She whimpered as I guided her down onto me and filled her. I shuffled up the bed so my back was resting against the headboard, bending my legs at the knee.

"Oh Edward." Bella moaned as she lifted herself up a little then back down. She set a fast pace as she bobbed on me her breasts swaying with the motion, mesmerising me.

She threw her body back resting on my propped legs as she mewled and whimpered. I watched her, my mouth opening as heavy pants came out at the sight before me. I could feel myself near orgasm letting out small grunts as she thrust harder on me.

Her hand snaked up her chest and roughly grabbed at her breast and squeezing it. I could feel my head starting to spin then she let out a purr causing me to lose it and cum violently. She mewled and purred trying to find some release as I watched her through hooded lids as she snaked her other hand down to her clit and rubbed the bundle slowly making me shudder and cum once again just as she let out a staggered moan.

"Fuck." She breathed out as she laid back against my legs, her chest heaving as she panted for breath.

"I know." I mumbled closing my eyes and wanting to go back to sleep.

I pulled her down onto my chest absent mindedly trailing my finger along her back as I hummed.

"We can't go back to sleep." She mumbled groggily trying to pull away.

"Yes we can." I countered tightening my grip on her making her laugh and sag back onto my chest sighing loudly.

We lay for some time, just enjoying the feel of being together. I could hear Bella's breaths begin to get heavy as she was slowly falling back asleep but that soon ended when someone banged on the door causing Bella to squeal and jump in my arms.

"What?!" I growled out annoyed that someone had broken up our time together.

"Morning Edward!" Trisha's voice came through the door. "Hope you two are decent cause if you don't come answer the door I'll get Emmett to knock it down. We're leaving in 10 to go find Nessie."

"We need longer than that." I huffed out.

"Fine 15 and I got a change of clothes here for Bella. Now open up so I can give you these clothes and we can go, Emmett looks as if he's gonna pee his pants any minute, seriously." She added making Bella laugh as she left my arms and heading to the door, slipping on my t-shirt on her way over.

"Morning Trisha."

"Hey Bells, have fun last night?" I could hear the smile in her voice as Bella nodded and thanked her before closing the door.

I put my hands behind my head and watched as she dressed enjoying the show I got. She raised an eyebrow at me when she caught me staring and threw clean clothes out of my suitcase at me.

"Get dressed, now." She said sternly before sitting down on the dresser chair in viewing range of watching me change in which I happily obliged giving her a little show at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we are actually going to see Nessie!" Emmett bounced as we stood at the cobbled wall looking out at the Loch Ness.

"You might not see it though, depends if it's out and about today." Simone spoke as she looked out at the water with her binoculars.

"Have you seen it before?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I have!" Simone asked slightly offended at the question.

"Seriously? Oh my god I so want to see it now!" He smiled goofily and looked back out to the water. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour not really taking any interest in finding the mythical monster.

"Do you not want to see it?" Bella turned around and looked at me.

"Nuh, don't really believe in that kinda stuff." I shrugged wrapping my arms around her and tucking her into my chest as a gust of wind blew.

"It's bloody freezing today." Rosalie complained as she tied her scarf tighter around her neck. "If we don't see something soon we're leaving.

"I second that." Alice held up her hand shaking violently.

"Do be such Jessie's!" Trisha stuck out her tongue. "It's a bit of wind, toughen up." She sat on the wall and looked out at the water.

We had been standing at the wall for a good half hour. Other tourists had been and gone leaving us alone. Alice, Rosalie and mom and retreated back into the car to warm up as the guys and Simone carried on looking for the legendary monster.

"I'm starting to get annoyed now." Jasper huffed dropping his binoculars so they hung from his neck. "Where the hell is Nessie? There's too much water we'll never see it." He whined and started to go back to the car.

"I SEE IT!" Emmett shouted pointing out to the sea.

"Where?" We all asked scanning the area he was pointing to all eager to see Nessie.

"There! Look!" Emmett pointed to the area again but all I could see was water.

"There's nothing there." I snapped slightly at him.

"You missed it." Emmett groaned. "It's gone now and you guys will never see it again."

"We'll that's fine with me never really wanted to see it in the first place, can we just go get something to eat I'm starving." My stomach growled letting everyone know I was telling the truth as we made our way back to the car.

"I know a great place we can go for dinner if you follow me Carlisle."

"Okay." My dad nodded at Trisha, climbing in the car.

We drove back along the windy roads into Inverness city centre. The streets were full of crowds of people walking with shopping bags and the roads were just as busy with cars. I looked out the window as we took a road that led down to the water then we went up a steep hill and pulled into a car lot.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around me as I stepped out of the car.

"We're in Inverness, if you look up there that's Inverness Castle." Simone pointed further up the hill to the Castle that sat on the top of the hill

"Does it have ghosts? Oh we so have to go for a tour." Alice looked just as enthusiastic as Emmett.

"Not now." I said pointing to my stomach.

We walked across the road and entered a small restaurant called 'Castle Street Restaurant'. It was tiny on the inside and packed with people. We had to wait for a table and ended up getting two tables back to back since there was that many of us.

"Hello my name is Mary, can I get you folks a drink before you order?" The elderly lady asked with a soft smile.

We listed off our order before looking at the menu. There was everything from sausages, eggs and beans to poached Scottish salmon. I eyed the menu licking my lips at all the meals they offered.

"Why are you looking Bella? I know you'll have macaroni and chips." Trisha shook her head in amusement.

"I know, I always say I'm going to try something different but I always end up having the same thing." She sighed and closed the menu.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The lady came back holding the pen and pad.

We all ordered our meals sticking with safe options but of course Emmett just had to be Emmett and order a portion of haggis, neeps and tatties wanting to see what the big fuss was about the stuff.

We were hardly waiting 10 minutes when the old lady came back with plates of steaming food and placed them in front of us. I had taken the macaroni along with Bella and my mother and couldn't get over the plateful of food that sat in font of me.

"Yum." Bella licked her lips and picked up the vinegar pouring the dark liquid onto her fries and macaroni, I just couldn't get used to calling them chips . I made a disgusted face as I watched her but shrugged it off trying some.

Emmett surprisingly enjoyed his haggis and ended up asking for an extra portion he enjoyed it that much. He did offer some to me but the thought of what was in the dish made my stomach churn so I declined. There was no way I was eating it.

**So there's another chapter for you guys, not much excitement but I'm trying to figure out how to end it so I think I'll be skipping most of the holiday in the next chapter and try to bring things to an end. The place they went for dinner was real and is like the best place to eat in Inverness and their macaroni cheese is to die for especially when you clart it in vinegar. Now I'm craving the stuff!!**

**Laura**

**xoxoxoxo**


	21. Live A Little

**I don't own Twilight**

**This is the last chapter so hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you guys have given me and for sticking with the story.**

**Live A Little**

Our vacation was nearing to an end and I wasn't looking forward to my last day. We had had had a great time, Bella's family had invited us over for a Sunday Roast in which all her other family members turned up to meet us. The day had been a blast from her mom telling us Bella's embarrassing childhood stories to add to the collection, her granda's drunken rants and her family's general hospitality and friendliness.

We had done all the touristy things: bus tours, whiskey factory visits, Culloden battlefield, visiting Loch Ness and trying to find it (well all of us apart from Emmett and Simone!) and the soccer match Charlie took me to.

We had spent out last day walking around Nairn. We went down to the beach and stopped off at a small café for lunch and ended up walking past the local tattoo parlour.

"Oh we have to get tattoos!" Emmett said out loud much to Rosalie disgust and much to my surprise Bella thought it was great.

"Oh my god you so should." Her eyes widened. "You and Jasper are both 18 so you can get them but I don't know about you Edward."

"If we get one Edward has to get one." Jasper butted in nudging me.

"I don't know guys, I bet the place will be all booked up." I really didn't want to get a tattoo for more than one reason. Mom and dad would _not_ be happy, I didn't know what I would get and I wasn't sure if I could man up and get something.

"Come on." Emmett whined. "It's our last day in Scotland, we need to do something crazy." He waved his hands around looking like a loony.

"Don't be so stupid Emmett!" Rosalie snapped pulling his hands down. "You would probably end up with a pink unicorn on your ass or something ridiculous." She spat out rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Rosie." He pleaded giving her his best pouty lips. "We could get something together, think of how cool that would be." He tried reasoning with her. "It will be something to remember the holiday by. We could all get a Nessie!" Emmett's eyes glistened and grew as wide as saucers.

"Don't be so absurd!" Alice scolded him. "In actual fact I wouldn't mind get a little pixie or fairy." Alice pondered looking through the windows.

"That would be bonnie." Bella added making Alice convince herself even more.

"Don't encourage her." I groaned in Bella's ear earning a glare from her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I might get one too." Bella said looking at me defiantly.

"You wouldn't?" I questioned feeling slightly queasy at the thought of watching Bella get a tattoo let alone myself.

"Yeah I would." She stomped her foot like a two year old trying to prove a point. "I think I might get a thistle or something Scottish. Let's go have a look inside."

She opened the door and pulled Alice in with her, Emmett and Jasper followed happily whilst myself and Rosalie walked in defeated. They were flicking through the boards of stencils pointing and giggling.

"Please think about what you are doing." I pulled Bella out trying to deter her.

"Live a little Edward. You never know I might not even get one if he ask for my I.D. I'm screwed." She shrugged and pulled me back to the group.

"I know what I'm getting." Emmett smiled smugly.

"What?" Rosalie asked groaning.

"Not telling it's a surprise." He grinned.

Luckily for Emmett the tattooist had a free afternoon and instantly got to work on telling him about the tattoo he was wanting. Before I knew what was happening he was walking off to the back of the shop with the a tattooist and the horrible buzzing of the tattoo gun started up.

"I found mine too." Bella came and sat down on my lap as I flicked through a portrait book of more tattoos. "I'm gonna get a thistle on my foot." She raised her leg and looked at her foot.

Emmett came out sooner than I expected with a ridiculous smile on his face. Rosalie groaned straight away whilst Bella and Alice skipped over to see what he had gotten. He pulled down the collar of his t-shirt and the white bandage to reveal a vibrant Scottish flag on the base of his neck.

"Cool." Bella and Alice both said mesmerised gently touching the red flesh around the tattoo making Emmett wince.

"I suppose it's better than a Nessie." Rose shrugged and her lip twitched upwards as Emmett waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Any more of you guys getting a tatt?" The artist came over pulling off his gloves.

"Yep." Bella shot her arm up and ran over to show him the thistle design she wanted and went to the back to get it done.

I was the only one left without a tattoo after 2 hours of sitting around looking at all the designs and I still had no clue what I wanted. There was a nice eagle with the American flag that I thought would be kind of patriotic or an E for my name but on the last page was a B with swirls around it in black. I instantly wanted it, to show my love for Bella and show how we were connected and would be forever.

"Right Ed its time." Emmett clapped me on the shoulder as I picked up the folder and took it into the back room with me to show the tattooist the design I wanted and not letting the others see.

I looked in the mirror one last time at the intricate B that was over my heart and nodded as the buzz began. I took in a deep breath as he lowered the gun to my chest and started. I hissed a little at the stinging sensation but soon became accustomed to it. It must have only taken him 20-30 minutes and it was over. I blew out a breath as the tattooist cleaned up the ink and went over how to look after the tattoo as it healed.

I swung my feet off the chair and firmly placed them on the ground before getting up. As soon as I was up Bella was beside me trying to see what I had gotten. I kept the bandage on as she gave me a pointed stare.

"Show me please." She pouted and gave me those eyes that I couldn't resist.

I slowly peeled of the bandage as Bella's jaw dropped and her hand came up to cover her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up from my chest whispering my name and kissing me hard on the lips.

"I take it you like it?" I joked as she nodded her head furiously wrapping her arms around me being careful of my chest.

"I love it." She whispered kissing my neck.

So we all walked out of the tattooist with a tattoo. Emmett a Scotland flag, Bella a thistle, Alice a pixie, Rosalie a Rose, Jasper a tribal tattoo of some sort and myself with my Bella's B on my heart.

This was definitely a trip I would never forget.

**6 Months Later**

"I can't believe we're going to University." Bella spoke to me over my cell. "It's just a shame we didn't end up in the same halls."

We had both applied to Glasgow Caledonian University and had both gotten in. Bella had decided on doing Midwifery and I was going to do Physiotherapy.

My family had been ecstatic at me getting in and being able to be with Bella but upset that I would be moving away from them. They had promised to come over and see me every now and again so it wouldn't be so bad.

"Just be glad that we both got in here." I countered trying to lighten the mood.

"You are so mean." Emmett whispered beside me as the rest of my family followed me up the stairs helping to carry my belongings.

"Shut it." I held the cell away from me so Bella wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah I know. It just would have been so good if we had ended up together." She sighed and I couldn't help but smile at the surprise she was going to get.

"Well I'm gonna have to go right now and go meet my other hall mates but I'll speak to you soon. I love you, oh! What room number are you again?"

"208 and I love you too." She giggled and hung up.

I pulled out my brand new key and opened the front door to my halls. Bella didn't realise but I was in the same section as her so we would be sharing the same kitchen and common room. My room number was 211 so I was hoping we were beside each other.

We looked out for Bella on our way to my room but never saw her. We quickly dropped my stuff off in my room before going off to try and find Bella's room. We found it just down the corridor and we all huddled at the door as Emmett banged on the door making the flimsy wood shake.

"Coming!" Bella shouted as we heard her skip over to the door.

My heart began to race and my lips turned up to a wide shit eating grin at the thought of seeing Bella. The door swung open and I held my breath as she smiled then her face went blank when she took in all the faces staring back at her.

"What you guys doing here?" She asked them frowning.

"Came to help Eddie move in to his room, just right there." Emmett pointed down one room to the right.

She looked to where Emmett was pointing then back to me.

"Oh. My. God." She screamed and leapt up into my arms kissing me. I kissed her back with just as much passion smiling against her lips. Happy to have my Bella in my arms, for now and forever.

**All done ****L**** I hope you guys all liked it. I don't go to Uni so I don't know if all the info is correct just based it on what I've seen when I've visited friends and stuff.**


	22. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
